


What School Won't Prepare You For

by HaleysCircus



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternative Lifestyles, BDSM, Discrimination, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Food Kink, Hand Jobs, Infantilism, Innocence, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Education, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-15 21:55:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 36,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/854441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleysCircus/pseuds/HaleysCircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Au universe where subs are put in schools at a young age and trained for a certain lifestyle. Blaine is a Daddy fresh out of school, looking for the perfectly innocent baby to take home and teach about "grownup playtime".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The building was rather average looking. A normal private school full of normal students who took normal classes with normal teachers and lived a positively normal lifestyle. If that is what you expect this story to be about, and nothing more, I suggest you get the fuck out of here.

It was six fifty-eight. The large clock on the wall said so. Morning light glowed around the perimeter of closed curtains, casting striped rays of light on the tiled floor. In this particular room, six large cribs, each the size of a twin bed, rest against the east wall, each of them spaced five and a half feet exactly. On the opposite side of the room, directly parallel to each crib was a changing table. This too, was large enough to fit an adult. The shelves underneath each table were fully stocked with baby wipes, talcum powder, oil, rash cream, latex gloves and diapers, usually decorated with a character from Sesame Street or some other juvenile media.

Six fifty-nine. The room was dead silent. Each crib contained a single body. Boys: varying from the ages of fifteen to twenty. Each of them dressed in a footed sleeper, cuddling some sort of stuffed creature, and most of them sucking on pacifiers, all in a variety of colors.

Seven o'clock. A door creaked open on the north side of the room and the echoing click-clack of heels from a dozen or so nurses broke the silence. Like a practiced army, six took their stations at changing tables their faces void of expression. Not that they didn't enjoy their job, but it was early. Each was dressed in a white dress with black shoes, their hair tied up in tight buns. They wore no jewelry, though makeup was permitted, as long as it wasn't too flashy. The other half of the nurses walked towards the cribs. A couple took the liberty of opening the curtains. The day had begun.

"Kurtie? Kurtie-Pie? It's time to wake up, baby." A nurse named Julie cooed to him. She leaned over the bar and rubbed the young boy's tummy. He was pale, his skin like the creamy smooth formula that the nurses fed them every night before beddy-bye. His hair was mussed, in it's bed-head state and was a soft, perfect chestnut. The blue and white pacifier bobbed up and down in his mouth, while his arms remained tightly wrapped around a stuffed white kitty.

Kurt Hummel, or "Kurtie-Pie" was a favorite among the nurses. Not only was he cute, especially his big blue eyes that grew whenever he wanted something, but he was also the resident fashionista. Unlike the other babies, Kurt's wardrobe mattered. If his paci didn't match his romper, you could forget about it. There was no getting a fashion faux pas past the little tyke. "The little tyke" of course, was about seventeen years old, and well aware of the fact. Yes, just like every other "baby" in this facility, Kurt had received a full education. He could read and write, though picture books and finger paints were preferred. He knew algebra, history, biology, French, and much more. Not that he ever used it. Here, there was no using big words, or trivial conquests. The most intellectual conversations amongst these students were over crayons. In fact, they were encouraged to act as little as possible. Instead of saying I would like to be picked up and cuddled, if you don't mind, or I'm rather thirsty, could I please indulge in a beverage? It was uppy! And baba! Get it?

No, I can guarantee that this isn't some strange dystopian world where everyone is raised as a baby. In fact, there were plenty of more options. Starting at the age of five, Kindergarten age, all kids were enrolled in a normal school. At the age of eleven, each student took an exam to determine their role in life. Dominant, or submissive. Other tests were also given, to supply information on preferred lifestyles. These exams were extremely important, for it determined the rest of their lives. Once they turned twelve, the Doms were sent to different schools where they learned about their specific lifestyle while continuing their basic education. A schedule in a BDSM school might have looked like: Algebra, Bondage, Biology, Lunch, Punishment. An Infantilism school may have been along the lines of: Spanish, Mommy/Daddy 101, Lunch, U.S. History, Buying for a Baby. In sub schools, each student was trained to be the perfect sub. Younger students took classes like Dealing with Diapers: Unpotty training, or Perfect Pet 101. Older students learned much more about the sexual aspects of being a sub, though Infantilism students were never taught about what sex even is, eager to preserve their innocence.

Julie rubbed his flat tummy, grinning as heavy lids lifted to reveal bleary blue eyes. "There we go, baby. Are you ready for a diapey change?" She cooed.

Kurt didn't reply, but obediently sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes before opening his arms up to her, just like he had done every morning for the past five years. He kept his pacifier in his mouth, sucking on it contently as Julie scooped him up into her strong arms (not that he weighed very much at all) and rested him on her hip.

"Look at that!" She crooned, her arm under Kurt's bottom. "Somebody made big weewees last night!"

Kurt didn't reply. He didn't know that any other teenager would have been mortified if a pretty girl like Julie commented on the state of their diaper. This was just the norm. Nobody had ever told him he was supposed to be embarrassed.

Was there prejudice? Of course. What society doesn't? There was always a group who thought they were superior. Hell, twice this year, some Doms from the BDSM school had gotten in trouble for mocking some scared and extremely confused kids while they were outside on the playground. All they could do was deal with problems that came their way. Some groups, like pets and slaves got along greatly, while others, like masochists and babies did not.

Julie gave him a peck on the cheek and carried him over to the changing table across from his crib, where Mariana stood waiting for him, a box of wipes and a Cookie Monster themed diaper in her hand. Like all of the other nurses and their charges, Julie cooed to Kurt as she unzipped his sleeper and removed it completely. She went over to Kurt's dresser and picked him out a white romper with a sailor's collar for the day, along with some socks and Velcro sandles. She waited while Kurt's bottom was cleaned and a diaper was taped onto him before dressing him and picking him up again to carry into the dining hall.

Each room housed six students. Boys in the east wing, girls in the left. They also sat together, in a group of six highchairs. Kurt casually waited while Julie buckled him into his and snapped his bib on around his neck, looking out across the dining hall. It was the usual again today. The girls on the other side of the hall in their pink and yellow baby doll dresses and cute little pigtails tied up with ribbon. The squirmy first years, who were still adapting to this new lifestyle, and the nurses. Everywhere running around. Fetching food and bibs and washcloths and trying to prevent impatient tears. It was no easy job. In fact, a lot of nurses, male and female, were either retired mommies and daddies, or they were parents in training, working there in order to earn credit towards classes and get hands on experience. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A man. Not a nurse, a real live man wearing jeans and a sharp blue blazer, which was probably what caught Kurt's attention in the first place. He was surprised. He had never seen any normal grownup other than his own Dad, or the mean Doms from the BDSM school, but even they looked rather scary with their chains and leather. He didn't like that. The man lifted his head and made eye contact with Kurt, who was stunned when his blazing hazel eyes reached down inside of him. The man was beautiful. Who was he? He was standing next to the head Daddy, the dean of the school, but all they were doing was talking. This man was no baby. Kurt noticed the man grin, as if he was looking at something amusing and Kurt realized that he was staring openly in amazement, his binky hanging out of his mouth. Kurt felt his face grow hot, though he wasn't sure why and he shyly hid his face behind his hands. When he peeked through his fingers, he was surprised to see the man doing the same thing, grinning happily. Kurt quickly shut them again, his face growing red. Thankfully, Julie returned with his breakfast, and the man walked away as he started to be fed.


	2. Chapter 2

After breakfast, Kurt was taken to a playroom. In the morning, all babies were given eighty minutes of playtime, during which time they were free to color and play whatever they wanted. In the last ten minutes, which was Kurt's favorite part, they would have circle time and would sing nursery rhymes. There were usually twelve kids per room, six boys and six girls. This not only helped them interact with both genders, but it also helped the nurses determine the sexual orientation of each baby for when the time came that they were chosen by a mommy or daddy.

This morning, Miss Jenna was in charge of playtime. The entire floor was covered in a soft, shaggy carpet, blankets and pillows scattered around randomly. Once in the room, Julie had given Kurt his kitty, which he always needed for playtime. Then he happily went on his way, crawling towards his favorite toy piano.

Kurt was just starting to pound on the keys when Rachel crawled over and he couldn't help feeling a twinge of irritation. Rachel was a baby in the same year as him and she was a huge crybaby, which was rich coming from the likes of him. She constantly had to get her own way and be the center of attention, which caused a lot of conflict between him and her during circle time, seeing as they were the competing songbirds of the school. Despite that, they had quite a lot in common, so he put up with her for now anyways.

"Y'know who that is?" Rachel asked curiously, pointing over at the door.

Kurt looked up and nearly squeaked. It was that man again, looking right at him.

"Maybe he's looking for a baby girl!" Rachel squealed excitedly, giving him a winning smile, which he returned.

Kurt returned to his piano, feeling jealousy sink in. There goes Rachel, the drama queen of the school. Everything's about her. Suddenly, he grinned. Maybe he'd just have to out-cute her. He grabbed his kitty and pressed her against his face, peeking out in fake-shyness, widening his eyes innocently so that they were two, crystal blue pools. The man smiled and whispered something to the head daddy, and he too smiled at Kurt.

"No fair!" Rachel whined, and started to call out for Miss Jenna.

"What is it, Rachy?" She cooed.

Rachel smiled smugly. "Kurtie made poopies! Lots'f'em and they're reallllllyy stinky!"

Kurt glared at Rachel. "Nuh-uh!"

"He did! He's yucky and messy!"

Kurt glanced over at the man, who was listening to their squabble and struggling not to laugh. Great. Now the man probably thought he was just a stupid smelly baby. With that in mind, Kurt's lip wobbled and he started to cry.

"Oh, Kurtie-Pie, it's all right." Miss Jenna cooed, rubbing his back and bouncing him a little.

Kurt buried his face in her shoulder and bawled. It wasn't fair. Rachel just had to have everything! She ruined it!

Miss Jenna carried him over to one of the five changing tables in the room and unsnapped his romper, which she proceeded to pull up. She felt the crotch of his diaper and patted his bottom, peeking in through one of the leg holes. "Only wet, sweetheart." She crooned before getting him a fresh diaper. This one was covered in circus animals.

Once he was set back down, the man was gone and Kurt glared at Rachel furiously. "You're a liar and I'm telling!" He snapped.

Rachel simply stuck her tongue out at him and toddled away.

Now in a much worse mood, Kurt lied on the rug and scribbled a picture of a Disney Princess. He didn't know what the point of trying to impress the pretty man was. He was here for girls, even annoying ones like Rachel. He needed to face the facts. No daddy would ever want a little boy when there are plenty of cute baby girls to pick from. These thoughts made tears come to his eyes and before he knew it, he was crying again.

"Oh, baby, what's the matter?" Jenna cooed.

"Uppyyyy! Uppyyyy!" Kurt sobbed, making grabby hands and holding his arms up.

Jenna obliged, carrying Kurt over to one of the rocking recliners and settling him in her lap. "Just relax, baby." She cooed, slipping Kurt's much-needed pacifier into his mouth and rubbing his back. Kurt slowly started to calm down, his bawls reduced to hitched breathing. "There's my sweet little prince." She cooed.

She kept him rocking for a long time. Back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. Finally, after what seemed like centuries, she scooped him up again and carried him back over to the carpet. It was circle time.

Circle time had always been Kurt's favorite part of the morning. His extraordinarily high singing voice always left everyone amazed. There had been time when everyone else had stopped singing, just to listen to his voice. Not to brag or anything.

"Are you ready?" Miss Jenna smiled. "The itsy bits spider went up the water spout…"

Kurt sang to his heart's content, and he could feel his spirits lift as he completely destroyed Rachel in not only the itsy bitsy spider, but Mary had a little lamb, and Twinkle twinkle little star as well. It ended all to soon in his opinion and suddenly, he was being picked up and carried to his first class of the day: art.

Kurt had art class next with fourteen other kids. Art class often meant a variety of different "age appropriate" activities: finger painting, coloring, Play-Doh, necklace making, and macaroni pictures. They weren't allowed to use scissors, though, so the supervisors usually did the cutting when necessary. The art room had small round tables, about six of them, with three chairs to each. There were sixteen boys and girls in Kurt's art class, including him. He sat alone.

It's not that nobody wanted to sit with him; it's just that they weren't good enough. Call him snobby, but he didn't feel like engaging with someone with mismatched socks for more than a minute or two.

Sticking his binky into his mouth, Kurt stared at the blank sheet of paper in fron of him and contemplated what to paint. He thought of painting his stuffed kitty, or Miss Jenna, maybe make another "ugly dummy Rachel" portrait, but he wasn't really in the mood for a timeout today. Then he thought of the beautiful man in the dining hall, and then when he saw him again in the playroom. Getting a good picture in his head, Kurt dipped his fingers into the black paint. He dabbed and twirled his fingers around the paper, creating a rough shape of a head. Once his hair was done, Kurt wiped his fingers off with the wet towel set out for him and set to work painting the man's lips with red, eyes with gray, and his skin with yellow; you know, since there wasn't any skin-color paint. He used blue for the man's coat and red for his pants. Slowly, the crude image came to life and Kurt could not stop thinking about the beautiful man in the dining hall. He though about what Rachel had said. What if he was looking for a little girl? What if the beautiful man was just being polite? He stared intently at the drying picture for a few moments before dipping his finger in red paint and putting a K at the top of the picture.

"Is that me?" A surprised, but gentle voice asked.

Kurt jumped and let out a startled squeak when he realized that the beautiful man was sitting in front of him. Suddenly, he forgot how to speak.

"The painting. Is it of me?" The man repeated.

Hazel eyes met cerulean and some mystic force made Kurt's head nod up and down.

The man gently turned the picture to face him and examined it, a smile growing across his face. "I like it. You're a very good artist, Kurt."

Kurt stared at him in awe and wonder, much to the amusement of the man.

"I heard you sing this morning. You have a beautiful voice." He grinned.

A million thoughts rushed through Kurt's mind as he searched for something to say. "I didn't make messies!" Kurt finally blurted out quickly. "Rachel lied 'cause she's icky and dumb!"

The man stared at Kurt in silence for a few moments before starting to laugh. Not chuckling, outright loud laughing. When he finally got control of himself, he wiped away a tear. "I like to sing too." He said, changing the subject, much to Kurt's immense relief.

The younger boy blushed shyly. "I wanna know your name." He mumbled.

The man smiled that charming smile that made Kurt want to melt out of his chair like chocolate stuck in the pocket of some overalls on a summer day and forgotten about.

The man seemed to be contemplating it for a moment before resting his elbows on the table. Kurt noticed for the first time how out of place the man looked in the art room. He was the only person not wearing all white, or without a diaper bulge beneath his pants.

"Well….if you want…" the man drawled, "it could be Daddy."

Kurt's jaw dropped, making the man grin when his pacifier fell out of his mouth and into his lap. "B-but, I'm a boy."

"The man shrugged. "So am I."

Kurt blushed. "But I like boys." He mumbled, sticking his pacifier back into his mouth and casting his eyes down towards his lap.

The man's grin widened. "So do I."

Kurt registered his words before breaking out into a bashful smile and giggling shyly.

"Kurt? Would you like to come home with me and be my baby?" The man asked.

This was it. The moment he had been waiting for his entire life. The very reason he was here. This beautiful man wanted him. Not Rachel, him.

Grinning like an idiot, Kurt nodded.

The man smiled. "Good." He stood up and nodded to the head daddy, who was standing in the doorway with a proud smile on his face.

"I'll get the paperwork." He told the man before disappearing down the hall.

This was it. Kurt knew exactly what to do. Sucking on his pacifier, he stretched his hands out. "Uppy!"

Now, in every school, there are commands and phrases to be learned. Of course for pets, there's the simple yet traditional "sit" and "stay." Slaves must master commands like "strip" or "clean." (Mind the pun) However, vocabulary is extremely important in a Parent/baby relationship. It is a language all on its own that babies must learn to speak and parents must learn to understand. There are obvious words like "uppy," "binky," "booboo," and such, but there are also things like "baba" meaning bottle, not to be confused with "buh-bah" which means book. By forcing the babies to speak only in this premature form of English, babies become more dependent on their mommy/daddy. They can only communicate with non-Infantilism people through their parent. Obviously, babies can still speak perfect English, but most babies prefer to use baby talk most of the time anyway.

The man smiled down at Kurt and picked him up, resting the light boy on his hip with a hand under his padded bottom. "What do you say we pack your stuff up?" He asked with a warm voice that seemed to caress Kurt's mind in the world's softest baby blanky. "Hmm?"

Kurt nodded. As he was carried into the hall, he noticed Rachel being taken to the changing room.

"Let's get that messy diaper off, Rachey." The nurse was cooing.

Rachel looked up and her jaw dropped when she saw Kurt giving her a smug smirk from his comfortable spot in the man's arms. Just to rub it in her face a little, he nuzzled his face into the man's neck and received a kiss on the top of his head for his efforts. He waved goodbye to her and disappeared around the corner in triumph.

His nurses were waiting for him in the nursery.

"So you're the lucky Daddy who snatched up our Kurtie-Pie, huh?" One asked.

The man chuckled. "Yes, m'am."

"I can't say I don't envy you. He's a sweetheart." She sighed, making Kurt blush at the praise.

"He's the only one who insisted on picking his own baby clothes from the catalog." The other nurse added. "Some advice: don't even think you can sneak a fashion faux-pas past Kurtie. Especially a pacifier that doesn't match his outfit. He won't take it."

The man smiled at Kurt. "A little fashionista, huh?" He cooed, tickling Kurt's tummy. The boy let out a giggle that brought smiles to everyone's faces.

"We'll miss you, sweetheart." The nurse sighed. "Take good care of him."

"Will do." The man smiled.

Kurt whined in his arms.

"What is it, baby?" He asked.

"Nay-mah!" Kurt insisted.

"Ah, okay. I'll tell you my name." He grinned. Leaning close, he whispered into Kurt's ear: "Blaine."


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine. What a beautiful name. What a wonderfully, flawlessly perfect name for a wonderfully, flawlessly perfect daddy. His daddy.

Kurt was set down on the floor and allowed to color while his new Daddy helped the nurses pack his clothes, blanky, pacifiers, and kitty. It was a Daddy/Mommy's responsibility to provide diapers, changing supplies, toys, bottles, and just about everything.

"Baby, do you need to be changed before we leave?" Daddy asked him.

Kurt nodded and crawled over to the nurse, who smiled and shook her head.

"Go to your new daddy, sweetheart." She cooed.

Confused, Kurt sat down and made grabby hands. "Uppy!" He whined.

Daddy laughed and scooped him up. "I'm going to change you. Is that okay?" He asked sweetly.

Kurt slipped his thumb into his mouth and nodded.

Daddy grinned and laid him down on the table before undoing the snaps on Kurt's romper and pushing it up to reveal Kurt's flat, pale, stomach.

With the rehearsed skill but slight clumsiness of someone who had practiced this on a dummy for years, Daddy untaped Kurt's diaper and went through the ritual of wiping, powdering, and rediapering. While this was happening, Kurt was experiencing something he hadn't felt since his first month as a new baby in this school. Shyness. He didn't understand. Nurses changed him all the time and he never thought anything of it, but now, with his gorgeous new daddy, he was blushing and avoiding eye contact with him, impatiently waiting for the change to be over. He let out a sigh of relief when he was put back into his romper and relaxed in Daddy's arms.

"You're so cute!" Daddy beamed, kissing his neck and making Kurt giggle. "What do you say we head out, show you your new home?"

Kurt smiled excitedly and glanced at the nurses who were grinning at him. "Go." He decided.

Kurt was carried out of the school after hugging his nurses and Miss Jenna goodbye.

Daddy walked across the parking lot and over to a silver Navigator. Sliding open the back door, Kurt could see a car seat, obviously meant for him. There were toys and picture books tucked into the back of the driver's and passenger seats, and a mini TV hung from the ceiling.

"Alright, in you go." Daddy said, buckling him into the car seat. He turned the TV on to Nick Jr. before sliding the door shut and getting in the front. "You all ready?"

Kurt nodded. "Go!"

Daddy chuckled and started the car. "Okie dokie."

In a parent school, tests are taken in the final year to determine whether or not a student is ready to take on the role and responsibilities of a real parent and adopt a baby of their own. Seniors graduate at sixteen and most take two years or so to get a steady job, a place to live, and to ready themselves for their new baby. They then go to a baby school and select a partner from the senior class. However, Blaine had chosen to spend more time working on his career in order to provide as much as he could for the angelic little boy that he'd had his eye on since Kurt's freshman year at the school. At twenty, Blaine was working as a songwriter and choreographer and was able to afford a large apartment overlooking the city.

Kurt sat in the back seat, his eyes glued to the screen of the TV. Every now and then, Dora would ask a question and Kurt would eagerly shout an answer around his pacifier, making Daddy smile to himself.

"Hablas espanol nino?" Daddy grinned.

Kurt looked at him blankly for a moment. "Je préfère le français." He replied, giggling at Daddy's surprised expression.

"Look at my smart little boy." He cooed, making Kurt turn pink at delight at the praise. "We're almost home, precious." Daddy told him as he turned down a street.

Kurt looked outside and was surprised to see several Doms walking their subs by a leash. "Daddy! Whassat?" Kurt asked, pointing to one of the couples.

"They're babies with mommies and daddies, just like us, sweetheart." Daddy said.

"They don't got diapies." Kurt commented.

"They're different types of babies." Daddy tried to explain. Before Kurt could ask anything else, he smiled. "Look! We're home!"

Kurt clapped in excitement and hugged his kitty tightly.

Daddy parked in the lot and got out before helping Kurt out of his car seat and hoisting him onto his hip. Slinging Kurt's diaper bag over his shoulder and shutting the door, he then made his way over to the entrance of the apartment building.

It was early spring, and the temperature was comfortably cool. Kurt was content in just his romper, his thin, pale, hairless legs bared and swinging from his spot on Daddy's hip. He sucked his pacifier a little quicker, nervously looking around.

"Who's that little cutie pie?" A woman gasped as they entered the lobby of the apartment building.

Kurt turned to see a woman with long blonde hair walking towards them. Her makeup was sharp and bold, and she was dressed head to toe in black leather. Her boots went up to her thighs, covering fishnet stockings, and a leather riding crop was hooked onto the studded belt that she wore around her black corset. She looked fierce, and Kurt immediately cowered into Daddy with fear and intimidation.

"Oh, poor little guy!" The woman crooned. "I scared him!"

"Baby, she's not going to bite." Daddy smiled. "This is Mistress Quinn. She lives here, too. Can you say hi?"

Kurt peeked out of Daddy's neck and met eyes with the woman. She was very pretty beneath the scary clothes and makeup. Slowly, he gave her a timid wave.

"What's you name, baby cakes?" She smiled.

Kurt looked at Daddy, who nodded. "K-Kurt." He answered.

"Well, Kurt, you are very lucky to have such a nice Daddy." Mistress Quinn whispered. She pressed a finger to her lips and slipped a Reese's cup into the pocket of Kurt's romper.

"What do you say, Kurt?" Daddy asked.

"Thank you." He smiled shyly. He turned to Daddy. "Where's her baby?" He asked.

Both "adults" laughed.

"He's with a friend at the moment." Mistress Quinn smiled. "You'll meet him soon enough. I promise."

"Okay, well I've got to get Kurtie upstairs for a nap. I'll talk to you later, Q." Daddy said.

Mistress Quinn nodded and waved goodbye before Daddy was carrying him once more to the elevator.

"She didn't look like a mommy." Kurt said.

"Yea, well she's a different kind of mommy for a different kind of baby." Daddy explained again. He stepped out of the elevator and onto the fourth floor of the apartment building.

In apartments, it is very common for the levels of the building to be separated by the lifestyles of residents. This helps landlords to accommodate certain furniture and equipment, while also helping to settle social disputes between tenants.

Kurt gasped when he saw the floor. The halls were decorated just like they were at the school. Circus animals smiled at him and large colorful letters spelled out cheerful words. This particular floor was filled with light and he could hear the sound of "children" playing. "Baby!" Kurt said in surprise.

"Mhm, but you can meet your new friends later, bud. Right now it's time for your nap." Daddy said.

Kurt sighed. He was too excited to sleep, but he knew he had to. He'd taken a nap at eleven am every day for the past four years.

Daddy unlocked his door and carried Kurt inside, turning on the light and shutting the door behind him. Kurt looked around. They were in a hall that led them to what appeared to be the living room. There were toys and a playpen set up on the floor, and he noticed a highchair in the kitchen.

Daddy walked through another hall and opened the door to a large nursery, painted baby blue and stenciled with white kittens. A large crib was against the right wall and a mobile with tiny plushies hung above it. There was a changing table across from it and a rocking chair was positioned by the window. A matching dresser was against the back wall and next to it was a large toy chest with a toy piano, just like the one at the school sat on top. Finally, past the changing table was a bathroom containing a tub, a sink, and something that Kurt hadn't seen since he was twelve: a toilet. In a basket beside the tub, there was an abundance of bath toys and loofahs.

Daddy carried Kurt over to the changing table and laid him down to unsnap his romper.

"Why don't you get started on this?" Daddy suggested, handing him a bottle of milk.

Kurt nursed on the bottle as Daddy changed him into a sleep diaper and removed his booties. Then he was picked up and carried across the room to the rocking chair, only to be settled in Daddy's lap.

The rocking began and Daddy began to hum softly. Kurt sucked on his bottle until he felt the fatigue of naptime set in. His eyes started to droop and the nipple of his bottle simply rested in his mouth. Rubbing his arm, Daddy patiently waited for Kurt's body to sag in relaxation before delicately scooping him up and carrying him over to the crin. Lowering the side, Daddy tucked Kurt into the blankets and replaced his bottle with a pacifier, making sure Kitty was in his baby's arms before putting up the side of the crib and turning off the lights. Finally, he turned on the mobile and the lullaby CD that was already in the stereo. He cast one last look at Kurt as he left.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey! Kid! Wake up!"

It was twelve thirty when Kurt woke up. Still sucking on his binky, Kurt blearily looked through the bars of his crib and yawned.

"You Blaine's new baby?"

Kurt rubbed his eyes and looked at the boy sitting outside his crib. He looked a couple years older than him, but younger than Daddy. He had a mess of brown hair and large teeth. A diaper bulge was evident under his denim shortalls, which he wore with a green and blue striped Rugby shirt. Despite his innocent attire, Kurt couldn't help but notice the mischievous smirk that the boy wore, as if he knew something that Kurt didn't.

"Man, kid, you look like you were born to be a baby. Who are your parents? Cupid and Betty Boop?" The boy asked.

Confused, Kurt shook his head. He sat up, looking around for his Daddy.

"He's not here." The boy drawled, looking around the nursery. "He was putting stuff away and a monster grabbed him." He whispered.

That caught Kurt's attention. "What?"

The boy nodded. "He was putting a stroller in the closet and the monster just grabbed him." He said dramatically.

Kurt's face crumpled a little and he shook his head. "You're lying!"

"Oh yeah?" Then what do you call THIS?!" The boy asked, thrusting a severed hand into air in the dark room.

Kurt screamed and burst into tears, making the boy burst out laughing. "Daddy! Daddy!" He shrieked, hiding under his blankets as the boy fell back, howling so much that he could hardly breathe.

"Sebastian! Leave the poor boy alone!"

Kurt whimpered and trembled under the blanket as he felt himself being picked up.

"Shhh, it's okay, sweetheart. Bassy is just messing with you." A gentle voice cooed.

Kurt let out a few whimpers and peeked out of the blanket at another brunet, this one with darker hair and soft look in his eyes.

The man smiled gently and bounced him a little. "There you go. Daddy had to pick up some groceries, but he'll be back. In the meantime, Uncle Nick is here to watch you, okay?"

Kurt made a distressed noise. "Daddy!" He whimpered, holding up his hand. "Monster!"

Nick shook his head. "The only monster here is Sebastian, and he can't hurt you."

Kurt looked down at the boy, who now wore and innocent expression, tossing a rubber doll arm up into the air and catching it. "I was just asking if he wanted to play and he totally spazzed. He's a freak."

"Quiet, Bassy. Go back into the kitchen with Papa and Trent." Nick ordered.

Sebastian pouted and the two locked eyes for a moment, like a silent battle of wills between the two before the diaper-clad boy got up and toddled into the kitchen.

Nick smiled down at Kurt warmly. "Let's get you cleaned up and ready for lunch, cutie pie." He laid Kurt out on the changing table and changed him out of his wet sleep diaper, into a regular one. Then he took a baby wipe and cleaned the tearstains from the baby's sensitive skin. "All better!" He cooed, and then carried Kurt into the kitchen.

There were three people sitting at the table. Kurt recognized the first one as Sebastian, the one that had scared him. So far, Kurt was not too fond of him.

The second boy at the table was a pudgy, dough-faced baby still dressed in a green onsie with a frog embroidered onto it. Lastly, a blonde man about the same age as Nick and Daddy was sitting between them.

Kurt was put in his highchair and given a sippy cup of apple juice.

"This is Trent." Nick said, gesturing to the boy in the green. "He was Jeff's baby, until his daddy and I got together and now he has two daddies. Same with Sebastian in the overalls. That's Jeff." He finished, pointing to the blonde. "We're your neighbors."

Kurt sat silently, overwhelmed by everything happening so quickly. "Uh, Daddy." He requested, making Sebastian snicker into his goldfish.

"Is that all you can say?" He asked.

Jeff gave him a gentle whack on the head. "Leave him alone. You were the same way once."

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Rookie."

Nick set a plate in front of Kurt with a sandwich and baby carrots. The sandwich had been cut into eight tiny squares and his sippy cup was refilled with milk.

Kurt listened to his stomach growl and grabbed a piece of sandwich, sticking it in his mouth. He noticed that the other two boys had their sandwiches cut up as well, but instead of tuna like his, Sebastian had a turkey and cheese and Trent had peanut butter and jelly.

Nick pulled up a chair, a bowl of applesauce in his hands. "Open up, baby." He cooed, holding a spoonful up to Kurt's mouth.

Kurt let the spoon in, opening his mouth too early for more. He blushed as some dribbled down his chin.

Nick smiled and gently wiped it away.

As he was fed, Kurt couldn't help noticing the way Sebastian stared at him and Nick. He actually kind of looked like Rachel did when Daddy first smiled at him in the playroom.

Thinking this was a good time for some vengeance, Kurt let the applesauce dribble down his chin again. This time, when Nick wiped it up, Kurt giggled happily and fluttered his eyelashes, giving Nick his trademark "I'm shy but extremely adorable" face.

"So precious." Nick crooned.

Kurt laughed cutely before shooting Sebastian a deviously smug smirk, surprising the boy.

"Ha! He got you, Sebastian!" Trent whispered to his "brother."

Sebastian scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "As if I care."

Trent grinned. "Face it, Bassy. You pretend not to care about this and act like you hate being babied, but everyone knows you're the biggest daddy's boy in Ohio."

Sebastian blushed bright red and spluttered angrily. "Am not!"

"Are too! And you're jealous of Kurt." Trent replied smugly.

"Shut it!" Sebastian hissed.

"It's true!" Trent grinned.

"No it's not. Stop being stupid!" Sebastian snapped in reply.

Suddenly the entire kitchen went dead silent and Kurt gaped at Sebastian, his mouth hung open.

"Bassy said a bad word!" Trent announced.

And that's how Sebastian ended up in the timeout chair for five minutes while Trent and Kurt sat together on the carpet and played with the colorful alphabet blocks that Daddy had gotten for Kurt.

"Don't mind Bassy." Trent whispered. "Everybody always wonders why he became a baby in the first place, since he acts like he hates it."

Kurt frowned. "Why'd Uncle Nick call him a monster?"

"Daddy calls him that 'cause Bassy's always getting in trouble." Trent leaned in close. "But the truth is: when it's just Daddy and him, Bassy is a huge baby. Babier than the ones at the hospital."

"Nuh-uh!" Sebastian protested from his spot in timeout.

"Yuh-huh! Now stop talking to me! You're in timeouts!" Trent replied.

Kurt watched them in wonder. "How are you two brothers? You don't look related."

Trent smiled. "Well, Papa picked me, and then he met Daddy, who had Sebastian. They got married and now we all love each other." He sighed happily. "Except for Sebastian who only loves his Daddy!" He said loud enough for Sebastian to hear.

"Stop!" Sebastian snapped.

"Trent! Leave Bassy alone!" Jeff called.

Trent turned to Kurt and the two started to giggle.

Kurt was on the end of the couch, watching Cinderella with Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, and Trent. The mice were making Cinderella's dress when he realized that Nick and Sebastian were missing.

Trent was curled up in Jeff's arms, absorbed in the movie, so Kurt went unnoticed as he toddled out of the room.

Down the hall he went, and Kurt could faintly hear cooing in the nursery. Getting on his hands and knees, Kurt crawled over to the door, which was opened ajar, and peeked inside, being as quiet as he could.

He looked up and saw Sebastian lying on the changing table with Nick standing over him.

"There's my good little Bassy-boo. Nice and clean." Nick cooed to Sebastian, who gurgled happily in reply.

Kurt sat down and smiled at the scene before him.

Nick leaned forward and blew raspberry on Sebastian's tummy, making him giggle and squeal in delight.

"Dadddyyyyyyy!" He laughed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie pie." Nick grinned, obviously not sorry at all. "Let's get some powder on that cute little bottom." He taped up the clean diaper and batted the front. "There, all better!"

Sebastian cooed babyishly, making Nick smile wider. "My sweet little angel. Who's my diapered little baby?"  
"Me, Daddy." Sebastian answered, a grin spreading across his face in guilty pleasure.

Kurt smiled as Nick put Sebastian back into his overalls and picked him up. In his opinion, it was sweet that Sebastian preserved this secret, personal feeling of babyhood for his Daddy, and only his Daddy. It was something special and private that only a baby and parent could understand.

It's magic and miracle.

Nick stroked his baby's hair and smiled at him in the shadowy room. "Daddy loves you-I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." Sebastian said, his voice sweet and empty of all mischief for the first time since Kurt had heard him talk.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt was falling asleep on the couch by the time Daddy got home. It was nearing four o'clock but the moment he saw Daddy in the doorway, he was up and running for the door. "Daddy!" He cried out and wrapped his arms around Daddy's waist tightly.

"Did you miss me, bud?" Daddy chuckled, setting his grocery bags. "I miss you too. I'm sorry I was so long, there was a bit of a car wreck on the way home."

Nick and Jeff stood up, walking over to greet Daddy while Sebastian and Trent snuggled together on the couch sleepily. They took over putting food away in the fridge and the pantry so that Daddy could scoop Kurt up in his arms and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you have fun with Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff?" Daddy asked him, to which Kurt nodded quickly. "Yea? Did you make friends with Bassy and Trent?" At that, Kurt nodded a little more slowly. He wasn't quite sure if Sebastian considered him a friend. More like a rival. The new Rachel.

"Sebastian, huh? Yea, he can be a little monster." Daddy laughed and Kurt grinned as he nodded in agreement.

"Boo!" Kurt replied, pointing to the rubber hand on the floor near the other toys.

Daddy glanced over at it and gasped. "Did he scare you?" He asked in exaggerated shock. Kurt nodded quickly. "Well what should we do about it?" He asked. Daddy carried Kurt into the living room to where Sebastian was dozing. He was curled up into a ball with his pacifier in his mouth, Trent curled up around him and hugging him protectively. Kurt peered down at him and shrugged.

"Not Trent." He stated and Daddy chuckled.

"You wanna spare Trent?" He asked, bouncing his baby a little.

Kurt giggled and nodded. "Wait."

Daddy nodded in agreement, grinning. "Yea, okay. We'll get him back another time."

"Don't you lay a finger on my Bassy-Boo, Blaine." Nick warned as he came into the living room. "He just needs a firm hand."

Daddy laughed. "Fine, fine, but if he teases Kurt again, there are no promises."

Nick shook his head and jokingly hit Blaine's shoulder before going to pick Sebastian up and set him on his hip. Sebastian's eyes opened a little as he rested his head on Nick's shoulder. "Hey, buddy." Nick cooed to him. "You ready to head back home?" Sebastian nodded drowsily and Nick kissed his cheek. "Okay, say bye bye to Kurtie and Uncle Blaine." Sebastian sleepily waved to them and once Jeff had roused Trent, they all returned to their own apartment.

Once they were gone, Daddy smiled at him and set him down on the carpet. "Want to play with me?"

Kurt grinned and nodded quickly, grabbing the toy piano. "La la."

Daddy gasped and took a seat. "You're going to sing for me? Or do you want me to sing with you?"

"Me!" Kurt beamed.

Daddy chuckled and stretched out. "Are you going to give me a concert?"

Kurt grinned and nodded, starting to press some of the keys. His voice rang out clear and pure as he sang the nursery songs and Daddy's smile grew wider. It was truly a shame that Kurt was a baby with a voice like that. He could have really gone far. Not that Daddy was complaining. He still couldn't believe he had gotten to the boy before anybody else managed to. It was truly a stroke of luck in his favor.

Once Kurt had finished his performance, Daddy whistled and clapped, giving him a standing ovation that made the boy blush in delight. Daddy scooped him up and cuddled him. "What a beautiful performance!" He cooed and slipped a hand down to Kurt's crotch. "And it looks like my little songbird needs a new diaper."

Kurt cooed babyishly and nuzzled Daddy's neck, earning a flurry of kisses in return. Daddy laid him down on the changing table and removed his clothes, then his diaper. He swiftly changed his baby and blew raspberry on Kurt's tummy, making the brunet squeal with laughter. Keeping one protective hand on Kurt's stomach to hold him down, Blaine reached over to the dresser and selected a onsie from the drawer. "Alright, baby face." He tugged the onsie over his head and then directed his arms into the sleeves. "Lie down, legs apart." He instructed and secured the snaps at the crotch before rubbing Kurt's cotton-covered tummy. "Good boy." He grinned and picked him up, carrying him back to the living room. Once there, he set Kurt down on the rug again and pulled out some toy cars. "Do you like cars, bud?"

Grinning, Kurt shook his head and grabbed a Bratz doll instead. Daddy's smile grew. "Ah, you like dollies, huh cutie?"

Kurt nodded and popped her feet off, making Daddy gasp. "Where did her feet go, baby?" Kurt giggled and shrugged. "You don't know? Well they must be here somewhere. She needs her feet!" Daddy smirked mischievously. "Do you have feet, Kurtie?"

Kurt grinned and nodded quickly, holding the doll in his hands.

"Where? Here?" Daddy asked and pointed to Kurt's nose.

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "No!" He smiled.

"No? Well what about here?" Daddy inquired, tickling his tummy.

"No, Daddy!" Kurt squeaked.

"I know…." Daddy grinned. "Here!" He said and started to mercilessly tickle the boy.

Kurt shrieked shrilly and kicked, trying to crawl away.

"Where are you going?" Daddy laughed, grabbing him and pulling him into his lap so that he could tickle his tummy and neck until Kurt was screaming with laughter and then had gone limp in his lap. Daddy chuckled and leaned back against the couch, looking down at his baby boy. "Now why don't we start looking for her feet?"


	6. Chapter 6

Daddy walked into Kurt's nursery at nine thirty the next morning and positioned a clean diaper on the changing table before pushing the side of Kurt's crib down and lifting the little boy up into his arms. Kurt, used to getting midnight diaper changes from nurses at the school, paid him no mind and slumbered on, his pacifier gently bobbing in his mouth. He cuddled his kitty while Blaine delicately removed his sleeper and laid him on the table, going through the process of changing Kurt out of his night diaper and into a regular pamper, Elmo smiling up at him joyfully. He grinned and gently rubbed the baby soft skin covering Kurt's tummy. "It's time to wake up, Kurtie-Pie."

Kurt whined in response and squirmed a little on the changing table, but Blaine was there to keep it steady. "No wakey."

"Yes, wakey, baby. We need to get you dressed and some nummies in your tummy." Blaine told him. He made sure Kurt was secure on the table before turning and picking out an outfit from the large dresser. It was a little sailor romper with navy booties and a cute little hat that Blaine knew Kurt would love. He cooed to his baby, tickling is sensitive skin as he coaxed him into the material and snapped it at the crotch. "There, what a handsome little boy I have." Blaine grinned, bouncing Kurt on his hip a little as he traveled to the kitchen. Breakfast was already prepared. The older man slipped his baby into the highchair before presenting him with a plastic bowl of cut up fruit and a separate bowl of cheerios. A sippy cup of milk sat on the corner of the tray and even though he knew Kurt wouldn't be using them, Blaine had granted him some plastic utensils as well. While Kurt ate, Blaine packed a diaper bag and made a few phone calls. The younger watched curiously, sucking on a strawberry half. By the time Kurt was finished with breakfast, he had already peed again so after one last quick change, Kurt found himself being carried right out of the apartment and into the hall.

"Kurtie? We're gonna see some friends, okay?" Blaine explained as he carried him down the brightly colored hall and into the elevator.

Kurt immediately made a face. Oh great, apparently Rachel wasn't gone for good after all.

Seeing his face, Blaine chuckled. "My friends, sweetheart. And soon enough, your friends too." He assured the boy. The elevator door opened and once more they were in motion, heading towards the end of the hallway. This hallway looked rather gloomy with bowls of water outside the doors. The walls were decorated with chain and cheap leather. Kurt gasped when he saw a wooden paddle with six perfectly round holes drilled into it. He turned to Blaine in alarm, earning a kiss on the cheek. "That's not for you, baby. I promise." Kurt nodded unsurely and gripped to his daddy tighter. Blaine walked to the end of the hall and knocked on the door. After a few moments, the scary blonde woman from the lobby who had given him candy answered and Kurt's eyes widened in surprise.

"You're late." Quinn said teasingly.

"Kurt was eating." Blaine shrugged.

Quinn scoffed. "You Daddies bend over backwards for your babies. It makes me wonder who's really the dom."

Blaine smirked. "Some of us like pampers more than paddles."

Quinn chuckled. "Sammy's been a good boy."

Kurt looked up. "Baby?" He asked curiously.

"Not quite, darling. Would you like to meet him?" The blonde questioned. When Kurt nodded eagerly, she led them inside. Kurt looked around to find the living room was already filled with people. He instantly recognized Trent and Sebastian with their Daddies on the couch. While Trent looked a little nervous, Sebastian appeared to be completely comfortable in the less than plushy setting. All around them men and women clad in leather and chains and pointy shoes and carrying crops chatted with each other. At their feet sat nearly naked partners, their heads bowed in submission. However, Kurt did spot a few more normal looking babies here and there, which he was relieved to see. Excited to meet new babies, he began to squirm and whine in Daddy's arms.

"Alright, I'm going to talk with Miss Quinn. Go say hi to Trent and Sebastian, okay?" Blaine said before walking off.

With a nod, Kurt eagerly crawled over to the first baby he spotted and tapped on her shoulder. She was on her hands and knees at the feet of her master and wore nothing but a black leather loincloth and a ripped scrap of cloth over her breasts. The girl looked up in surprise, her almond eyes widening as she glanced up at her master. "Baby!" Kurt beamed, tugging a toy car out of the pocket of his romper. To his confusion, she didn't respond. He tried again. "Play!" He insisted, shaking her.

"What the-hey!" Her master snapped, glaring down at Kurt. "Leave her alone!" He kneeled down and gripped Kurt's jaw roughly, shocking and scaring the little boy. "I should beat you right here." Kurt's eyes filled with terrified tears and he tried to struggle his way out of the man's strong grip.

"Mike, let him go." A familiar voice ordered. The grip released on his jaw and Kurt turned to see Miss Quinn there with a muscular but thin blonde boy at her feet. Tears streamed down his face as he scrambled away from the man and hid behind the woman's legs.

"That untrained animal was bothering Tina." Mike scowled.

"Take it easy, he's new. Come here, sweetheart." Quinn cooed, coaxing Kurt out from behind her. She picked him up and wiped the tears from his face. Kurt hiccupped, looking at Mike fearfully.

"Where'd he come from anyway?" Mike asked.

"He's Blaine's new boy." Quinn smiled, as if she was spreading a juicy piece of gossip.

"What? No. He finally did it?" The Asian man inquired.

"Of course." Quinn shrugged. "He's been waiting for this little guy for four years."

"Just keep him away from Tina. He kept calling her baby." Mike frowned.

Quinn let out a humored laugh. "Sure thing." She carried him over to the couch and set him down with Trent and Sebastian. "Don't go wandering, sweetheart." She scolded lightly before walking off, the blonde crawling after her.

"Are you okay?" Trent asked in concern. "Tina's master really had a grip on you."

Kurt wiped his eyes and nodded, rubbing his now sore jaw. "Why won't he let her play?"

Sebastian snorted. "Yea right. Don't you know anything?"

Kurt frowned. "I don't understand. Why won't the other grownups let their babies play?"

"They aren't babies, stupid." Sebastian said, pausing to make sure Nick and Jeff hadn't heard him. "Look around. Do you see any diapers? Hm? What about pacifiers?"

"What about that thingy?" Kurt asked, pointing to the small red ball that was strapped into the mouth of a skinny Asian boy.

"It's called a ball gag. It keeps the wearer from talking." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "My point is, they're not babies. Surely you learned about other lifestyles in elementary school."

"Of course." Kurt said defensively. "FLIPS. Feminization, Legal, Infantilism, Pet, Slave."

"Well look around you. What do you see?" Sebastian shrugged.

Kurt looked around and really looked, studying the chains, the leather, the crops and whips, paddles and gags. His mind flashed back to the days when masters from the BDSM school used to harass them on the playground and let out a horrified gasp. "Daddy!" He screamed.

Blaine glanced over from where he was talking to Puckerman and quickly excused himself, rushing over to rescue his little boy. "Baby, what's the matter?" Kurt clung to his Daddy with a grip of steel.

"Meanies!" He cried out. "Go bye bye!"

Blaine blushed as several people glanced over to watch the panic. "What do you mean?"

"They're gonna tie me up and whip me!" Kurt wailed.

"Shhh, no, no." Blaine promised, mouthing apologies to the others, though only a few looked offended. The rest looked pretty amused.

"Oh, poor baby." Quinn cooed, sauntering over and taking Kurt from Blaine. "I'm a mistress. Am I scary?"

Kurt tearfully shook his head. "But you hit and hitting is a no-no!"

A chuckle arose from the crowd. "But sweetie, our partners like it."

The look of disbelief on Kurt's face was positively comical as he stared at Quinn. Who the hell liked being beaten with a paddle, gagged, and tied up?

Quinn smiled. "You like drinking from bottles and wearing diapers, right?" Kurt nodded. Obviously. "Wanna hear a secret?" She whispered in his ear. He nodded quickly. "Slaves and pets hate wearing diapers." Kurt pulled away, aghast at this new piece of news. "See? There's no reason to be afraid. We won't hurt you. And if anyone does, you just tell me." She smiled. "Okay? Good."

Blaine took him back as chatter arose again and the man bounced Kurt on his hip. "See? Nothing to be afraid of." He vowed. "Why don't we go meet Brittany and her mommy?"


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt nodded, more than ready to go back to baby world instead of this scary planet of leather and rope. Blaine returned him to the couch where Sebastian was holding in laughter while Trent looked simply relieved that Kurt was still okay. "Now that you're done making an idiot of yourself…" Sebastian murmured around his pacifier as Blaine introduced the young Latina woman on the couch. Kurt gasped when he saw her. She was dressed almost like the other masters, but with less chain and more leather. The only difference was the little blonde girl sitting in her lap, her hair curled into pigtails and a diaper peeking out from under her baby doll dress.

"Kurtie? Miss Tana used to be a dominatrix before she met Brittany and became her mommy." Blaine said, and Kurt didn't doubt that for a second. He waved shyly, letting out a surprised cry when he found himself with a lap full of girl.

"You're the new boy." Brittany smiled.

Blaine left Kurt's toys with him before going off to socialize again. The second Brittany spotted Kurt's white kitty cat, her face lit up. "I have one of those!" Turning, she rummaged through a red diaper bag and pulled out a dark gray striped kitty. "This is Lord Tubbington."

"That's a funny name." Kurt commented.

"Mommy thinks it's cute." Brittany smiled. "She's your Auntie Tana now."

Kurt looked taken back. "But I don't need an Auntie."

"Oh well. You've got one." Brittany shrugged before wandering off.

"Ignore her. She's not the brightest bulb in the nightlight." Sebastian told him, tugging him back over to where Trent sat. "Anyway, stop freaking out. You're making a fool of yourself."

"But they have whips. And paddles." Kurt whispered.

"Who cares? They think they're so great because they know how to hit someone with a piece of cow skin. Big whoop." Sebastian rolled his eyes. "They're nothing but a bunch of jerks."

"Trash talking us are you, Baby Sebby?"

Kurt watched as Sebastian visibly tensed and looked up to find three more leather clad men sneering back.

"How are you diaper boys doing?"

Sebastian scowled at the Velcro straps on his shoes. "Get lost, Hunter."

"That's Master to you, twerp." Hunter replied. Smirking, he brought a hand up to tickle Sebastian's chin. "Coochie coochie coo." He cooed, getting it quickly slapped away by Sebastian. His face was bright red.

"What do you want?" Sebastian hissed.

"We just wanted to see our old classmate." Thad grinned maliciously.

Kurt's eyes widened and he looked over at Trent, who looked more worried than surprised. "What?"

"Did Bassy-Boo not tell you?" The third man asked.

"Shut-up and get out of here." Sebastian glared at him, tugging the pacifier out of his mouth.

The boys ignored him. "Well, kid, Sebastian here used to go to school with us." Hunter explained. "As a slave master in training, just like the rest of us."

Kurt looked up in surprise. "But he's a baby." He insisted, making the men laugh at the reminder. Sebastian seemed to curl into himself a little.

"Leave him alone." Trent ordered.

"It's not polite to interrupt, sissy boy." Thad scolded, making the brunette shrink a little.

"Anyways, Sebastian was at the top of the class, but for some reason he never wanted to go tease the babies down the street with us. Always made excuses and stuff. And when we made him go, he never did anything. He just stood there and stared at the little brats." Hunter said his lip curling. "And then one day, Thad was looking for his homework and he found a pacifier," he said, tapping the one Kurt had in his mouth, "in his desk drawer."

"I said shut up, Hunter." Sebastian growled, his fists clenching.

"Or what? You gonna tell your daddy on me?" Hunter cooed mockingly. He returned to the story. "We told the principal, and a week later, Sebastian was being sent to the baby school." He turned and chuckled darkly. "Isn't that right, potty pants?"

Sebastian stared at his lap in silence. Kurt recognized the struggle to keep from crying. He had done it many times when he had first arrived at the baby school.

"I heard that they found diapers in his closet." Thad cackled.

"Enough! Get out of here!" Sebastian roared furiously. His face was red and he was losing his battle with the tears.

"Awww, is the widdle baby gonna cwy?" Hunter cooed.

"Maybe he needs a diapey change." Thad crooned. He moved his face close to Sebastian's. "Is that it? Did you shit your pants, baby Bassy?" He grinned triumphantly when Sebastian turned his head away to hide the tears that escaped and shot down his face like meteors.

"You're not being very nice." Kurt frowned. "Miss Quinn said that you were nice."

"Yea, well Miss Quinn is a frigid bitch." Hunter replied, eliciting gasps from Kurt and Trent.

"What's a bitch?" Kurt whispered.

"A very naughty word." A voice spoke up. A voice that was absolutely quaking with fury. Nick stormed over and shoved the boys away from the three babies. "You've got a lot of nerve coming here and bothering them." He hissed.

"Awww, well if it isn't Nick. Long time no see." Thad smirked.

"Everybody's got a choice. You got a problem with it? Leave." Nick ordered.

"I'm not afraid of you, Duval. It's just a shame that I forgot my paddle at home. I'd put him over my lap and we'd have a real good time." Hunter chuckled evilly.

"Boys, cover your ears. All of you." Nick ordered sharply. Trent and Kurt obeyed, watching as a livid rage spewed silently from Nick's mouth. His eyes were ablaze and he was doing a lot of finger jabbing and threatening little shoves. It wasn't until the men walked away that Kurt removed his hands. The two watched gravely as Nick picked the solemn Sebastian into his arms and rocked him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Sebastian buried his face in Nick's neck and broke down, letting the dam flow. His shoulders shuddered and he wrapped his arms around Nick tightly.

"I think it's time we left." Blaine murmured, coming over and grabbing Kurt. "This isn't going very well."

"Never is." Jeff sighed, taking Trent's hand. "Like mixing cats and dogs."

Blaine sighed and glanced over at Nick, who was heading straight for the door as Sebastian sobbed into his shoulder. "Might as well break out the Disney."


	8. Chapter 8

After that day, the only BDSM couple Blaine ever seemed to talk to was Miss Quinn. She had introduced Kurt to Sam and had allowed her slave to chat with the baby while the grown-ups discussed things that didn't concern little boys. Sam was oddly shy to Kurt, and he never wanted to play with any toys. He just sat there on his hands and knees beside Miss Quinn. It was all too confusing to him. Trent and Jeff came over to visit, but Sebastian disappeared for a week after the party. When he did finally come over with Nick, he was quiet and remained to himself. He stayed constantly at Nick's side and spoke to nobody. Frankly, Nick was starting to worry. One night while Kurt was supposed to be having naptime with Trent and Sebastian, he could hear the adults talking worriedly in the kitchen and crawled over.

"I don't know what to do, Blaine. One minute he's clinging on to me and bawling for me to never led go and the next he's throwing tantrums about how he's a big boy and he doesn't need a daddy." Nick frowned. "It's breaking my heart to see him this way."

"He's probably still upset over the whole incident at Quinn's. I mean, those guys were his friends for almost two years." Blaine frowned.

Jeff sighed. "Just imagine the humiliation."

Nick sank into a chair and rubbed his eyes. "His parents don't even talk to him anymore. They were so ashamed of him when they found out."

Kurt frowned. "Ashamed? Ashamed of what? Why would anybody be ashamed of having a baby for a son? "Daddy?" He called softly as he peeked around the doorway.

Eyes widened and heads quickly turned. Blaine hurried over and scooped him up into his arms. "Baby! You should be sleeping right now."

"Why are Bassy's parents 'shamed of him?" Kurt asked. "Did he do something naughty?"

"In their eyes, yes." Blaine sighed. "But it's nothing to worry about." He promised, kissing Kurt's cheek and carrying him to the nursery. He made short work of changing Kurt's wet diaper and returning him to his naptime mat. "Now go to sleep, okay, sweetheart?"

Kurt nodded. "I will, Daddy." He lied down and closed his eyes, listening to his Daddy's footsteps as he walked back into the kitchen.

"I just don't get it sometimes." Nick sighed. "I don't understand how in a world people walk their partners down the street like dogs wearing nothing but a scrap of cloth can be more acceptable than sucking on a pacifier and playing with blocks."

"Some people just don't understand. But someday they will. Like racism and homophobia, it'll eventually be something else for the text books." Blaine stated.

After Sebastian and Trent left for dinner time, and Kurt had finished his own supper consisting of ravioli and peas, Blaine carried him over to the couch and cuddled him, pressing little kisses to his neck and collarbone.

"Daddy." Kurt giggled, scrunching his shoulders up. "That tickles!"

Blaine chuckled. "I'm sorry, sweetheart. Can you give Daddy a kiss?"

Kurt smiled and gave him a peck on the cheek, frowning in confusion when Blaine shook his head. "What's wrong, Daddy?"

"Can you give Daddy a kiss right here?" He asked, pointing to his lips. He had to bite back a laugh when Kurt's face turned positively red in alarm.

"Daddy! Those are grown-up kisses!" Kurt gasped. He stared at Blaine as if he had just grown an extra arm.

Blaine grinned. "I know, darling. But if you love somebody very much, that's where you kiss them. Like how mommies and daddies kiss." Kurt bit his lip shyly and looked away, a pink blush spreading across his face. "Just a little peck, sweetheart. Nothing bad will happen, I promise."

Kurt's eyes flickered nervously to Blaine's lips, then back down to his lap. He turned his head to face his Daddy and leaned in, hesitating and pulling back.

"On the count of three, just lean in and pucker your lips, okay?" Blaine instructed. "And Daddy will do the rest. " Kurt nodded, nervously tightening his hands into balls. "One…two…three." Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and leaned in, puckering his lips like Daddy told him to. At first nothing happened, but then there were soft, warm lips caressing his own with just the right amount of force to keep him steady, but not enough to scare him away. Blaine didn't open his mouth or press any harder than necessary and after three seemingly long seconds, he pulled away. Kurt looked up shyly, his face bright red and his eyes watering nervously.

"That was so good, baby. You did such a good job for Daddy." Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt into a hug and stroking his hair. Kurt sighed in relief and contently gripped onto the fabric of Blaine's shirt. He had just kissed somebody. A really real kiss. Like the ones in movies and stuff that Kurt wasn't allowed to watch, but had been whispered about in the baby school all the time. On the lips. And it wasn't even gross! Smiling shyly, Kurt hid his embarrassed face in Blaine's shirt and accepted his much deserved back rub.

After that, Blaine had him kiss him every day. Unlike the first day, he didn't sit down and designate a time, but snuck it in at opportune moments. After diaper changes, before bed, during bath time…and eventually Kurt didn't even notice it anymore.

Unlike most lifestyles, infantilism was not largely focused on the sexual aspects of relationships, but the life itself. Parents took only one class on sex education and babies weren't educated at all. It was important to preserve their innocence. This created a whole new issue: introducing sex to the babies. Contrary to BDSM, sex was encouraged through gentle approaches and gradual escalation. Kissing first, light touching, hand jobs, oral sex…all with comfort and delicate words of loving care. Parents being too impatient or rough with their babies had ended many relationships before, so it was an important class to attend. The only case where this process had been unnecessary had been with Sebastian Smythe. Due to the fact that he had attended three semesters as a master in BDSM, he had already been exposed to a world of corruptness and sex. He knew all of the words, the poses, the parts. In fact, this had earned him quite a lot of spankings and mouth washings during his first few months as a baby.

But Blaine had the patience. He was willing to wait. Kurt was an irreplaceable rarity that had to be treasured and loved. If he had to go his whole life without ever having sex, then so be it.


	9. Chapter 9

"What is it?" Trent asked as he poked it gingerly with a stick.

"How should I know?" Kurt asked.

Jeff and Nick had decided to take Kurt, Sebastian, and Trent to the park while Blaine was at work. While Sebastian had preferred to be pushed on the swing by his own daddy, Kurt and Trent had agreed that adventuring sounded much more fun. There was a little pond north of the playground that was just close enough to explore by themselves. Their game, full of splashing and picking up toads, had been interrupted when they had come across a strange device resting in the grass.

"Maybe it's a teething ring." Trent suggested.

Kurt shook his head. "It's too small. It could be some sort of ring."

"That's way too big to be a ring! It doesn't even fit on my finger." Trent said.

"What are you guys doing?" Sebastian asked, taking in the sight of the two boys crouched over the mysterious object. He was dressed in overalls and he had a sippy cup of juice hanging from his hand. "Daddy has juice and animal crackers."

"We found something." Kurt told him proudly.

"You did? What is it?" Sebastian asked, walking over.

"We're not sure. It's purple and has little spikes on the outside." Trent told him. "And there's some sort of lump lock thingy at the top."

"Maybe it's a padlock for a bike or something." Kurt added.

Sebastian took one look at the thing and promptly flushed before starting to giggle. He laughed harder when the two other boys frowned in confusion.

"What? What's so funny?" Kurt demanded to know.

"You really don't know what that is?" Sebastian giggled.

"No. Tell us." Trent frowned.

"Nah. Wouldn't want to ruin the surprise." The brunet smirked before taking a sip of his juice.

"Just because you're a tainted goods, doesn't mean you have to be a meanie about it." Trent scowled.

"I'm not tainted!" Sebastian snapped. "Now I'm  _really_ not gonna tell you!" He turned around and stomped back to the playground.

"Well that was a ton of help." Kurt huffed in irritation. "Now how are we going to figure out what it is?"

"We could always ask Daddy." Trent shrugged.

"Yea. That's probably the best thing to do." Kurt agreed. He grabbed the object and toddled back over to the benches where Jeff was relaxing.

"Papa!" Trent called. "Papa!"

Jeff opened his eyes and sat up, smiling at the sight of the two boys sprinting towards him.

"We found something!" Trent announced. "But we don't know what it is."

"You don't? Well then, let's have a little look." Jeff nodded. The smile fell from his face the second he saw the toy in Kurt's hand. "Kurt, drop that." He said quickly.

"What?" Kurt frowned in confusion. "Why?"

"Just do as I say." Jeff told him sternly. He ripped a couple of baby wipes out of the pack and scrubbed at Kurt and Trent's hands. Then, he carefully picked up the toy using the wipe as a barrier and dropped both objects in the trash. "Alright," he smiled, turning back to the dumbstruck babies. "time for snack."

After snack, Nick called them back over to the bench for diaper changes. Kurt was lifted onto the wood and his wet diaper was untaped and pulled down. Nick was just pulling out baby wipes when Kurt heard somebody mutter "ugh" as they walked past. The daddy's head shot up and he glared at the stranger. Kurt turned his own head to find a man walking his pet who wore nothing more than a scrap of cloth over her privates. His eyes wandered to her chest and he blushed furiously, quickly turning away.

"You have a problem?" Nick frowned.

"I don't mean to start anything, but is it really necessary to do that in public? This is a public area." The man shrugged.

"No, this is a playground. For babies and their parents ." Jeff spoke up, his eyes narrowing threateningly.

"I'm just saying, I'd like to go out on a walk without having to look at somebody's shit caked ass. It's indecent."

Kurt gasped, his eyes widening in alarm at the crude, foreign words that were obviously naughty if he could tell anything from the look on Nick's face. "Okay, one, I do  _not_ appreciate that language around the kids. Clean up your mouth. And two, you want to talk about indecent?" He snapped and gestured to the woman's bare breasts. "That's indecent!"

"Hey! Don't make me hit you." The man hissed. "Because I'm seriously considering it."

"In case you haven't noticed, we are in a children's area. You know, for infantilism." Nick hissed. He turned to the boys. "Boys, cover your ears." Once they had obeyed, he turned back to the man. "Look, I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but there is no way I'm going to be insulted by some asshole in leather who thinks he's a master." His eyes narrowed into slits. "So I suggest you take your whore down the street to the BDSM club where all of your asshole friends are waiting for you and leave us the fuck alone."

The woman, getting a bit uncomfortable on the rough stoned texture of the playground, shifted and looked nervously from her master, to Nick. The man scoffed angrily and flipped him the bird. "Fucking pedos." He muttered before yanking his pet along.

Once the man was at a safe distance, Nick put a sweet smile back on his face and turned to Kurt. "Okay, Baby. Why don't we get you in a nice, clean, diapey?"

Another hour passed and the incident with the leather clad stranger had been wiped from Kurt's and Trent's minds. Trent had gotten a booboo on his knee at one point and Sebastian had gotten a timeout for making fun of Trent when he cried, but other than that, there had been no issues. After his punishment, Sebastian had even agreed to join the two in their games.

"Kurt, I really think he's going to do it." Trent said nervously as they swung back and forth.

"No way. He'll chicken out like he did last time." Kurt shook his head. He observed Sebastian as he pumped his legs, rising higher and higher into the air.

"Bassy, if you don't cut it out I'm telling Papa." Trent said fearfully. "You're gonna get booboos."

"Don't wet yourself." Sebastian smirked. "On the count of three." Kurt counted with him and right on three, he found himself flying out of the seat. Both Trent and Kurt shut their eyes at the last moment, wincing when Sebastian let out a painful shriek and started to bawl.

"I'm home!" Blaine called out, knocking on the door of the Sterling-Duval residence. He dropped his messenger bag by the door and smiled as Kurt eagerly came crawling towards him with a pacifier in his mouth. Scooping him up, Blaine smiled and pulled the toy out of his mouth. "Give me a little smooch, sweetheart?"

Kurt smiled and pecked him on the lips. "Bassy got booboos." He said immediately.

"Really?" Blaine gasped. "What happened."

Kurt winced at the memory. "Swings."

"Ah." Blaine nodded, glancing over at the couch where the brunet was asleep. There was a bright green cast around his left wrist that matched the light blue one that covered his right leg from toe to knee. Blaine turned to look at Kurt and smiled. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded, grabbing the handle of his diaper bag when Jeff held it out for them. "Bye bye." He waved happily as he was carried out of the apartment and back across the hall to his own apartment.

"You're looking tired, baby." Blaine smiled knowingly. "Did you have fun at the park?"

Kurt smiled and nodded. "Nick let me and Trent have bath time together."

"Sounds fun, sweetheart." Blaine opened the fridge and grabbed a pre-made baby bottle. Then he carried the boy into the nursery and slipped him into a onesie and a night diaper before settling down in the rocking chair.

As Kurt began to suck his bottle, he thought back to the man in the park. He wanted to ask Daddy about him, why a person who didn't even know him was being so mean, but he didn't. The last time he had asked about something like that, Daddy had gotten a dark look on his face and brushed it off. Maybe he could bring it up casually another time. For now, however, he was just going to enjoy the feeling of being curled up in Daddy's arms where the rude man could never get him.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Several weeks later Kurt was walking with Blaine. It was around seven thirty and dusk was approaching quickly. As a treat for picking up his toys, Blaine had taken Kurt on a walk down the street to the cute little bakeshop to get some baby cupcakes that Kurt loved so much. He had ordered a box of them along with two regular ones for him and Kurt. They were heading back now, the older man tightly gripping his baby's hand. He didn't trust Kurt to pay attention to pedestrians and cars, seeing how absorbed he was in that cupcake of his.

As they arrived at the apartment building, Blaine was surprised to find several cop cars out front along with an ambulance. A small crowd had gathered. "Hold on a sec, baby." He murmured, hoisting the boy onto his hip protectively.

"Is that the policeman?" Kurt asked, his eyes growing wide in excitement.

"Yep, that's them, sweetheart." Blaine smiled, bouncing him a little.

"Miss Jenna said that police are nice." The younger smiled, stretching his neck to get a peek.

"Sometimes." Daddy replied cheerfully.

In truth, corruptness in police force was a growing problem in the country. Because most cops were masters of some sort, they often blurred the lines between being a Dom, and being a professional. Those who were arrested were often treated poorly, especially women and subs. There had been many reports of prisoners being sexually harassed and instances where cops would refuse to assist people based on their lifestyle. Mommies and Daddies were constantly being arrested on the charge of pedophilia and there were even a few instances of traumatized babies being forced to stay overnight in jail, causing public outcry in the ABDL community.

This time, however, it seemed to be a matter of real business. A dark-haired man dressed in nothing but a pair of tight leather pants was being led out in handcuffs. Close behind came a gurney wheeling a rather young looking woman. From what Kurt could see, she was exceptionally white and her eyes were closed. Ugly, infected gashes stained her face. Each was swollen and caked with scabbing, dried blood and yellowing puss. Handcuffs remained around her ashy, raw wrists but the chain had been cut through to separate them.

Kurt gasped and looked down in alarm. "Daddy!"

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart. The nice lady just needs to go to the doctor and get some Band-Aids for her booboos." He replied.

"But, how did she get all those booboos?" Kurt frowned worriedly.

"Ummm, her friend there wasn't playing very nicely so the policeman is going to give him a time out." Blaine said. Before Kurt could ask any more questions, he flashed his apartment ID and slipped inside of the building, hurrying up to the Infantilism floor.

Instead of taking them to their own apartment, Daddy stopped at Sebastian and Trent's door and knocked quickly. Nick answered the door and let them in immediately.

"We saw the cars, what happened?" Blaine asked as he set Kurt down on the couch. Trent and Sebastian turned and acknowledged him before their eyes returned to the screen.

"Did you see her?" Kurt asked.

"Who?" Trent asked, his eyes never leaving Ariel's face.

"Who? The girl with all the booboos! The ambulance took her away." Kurt exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"These masters are a bunch of sexual predators." Nick sighed, setting a mug of coffee in front of his neighbor.

"So they just found her handcuffed to the bed?" Blaine asked.

"It was disgusting. He'd given her ipecac to make her vomit and then starved her for days. The bed had been soiled tenfold." Jeff grimaced.

Nick shuddered. "Even that would make me gag and I've taken care of Sebastian after bad fajitas."

"Apparently he was torturing her. He would slice up her face and watch her bleed and get all infected." Jeff winced.

"Another sexual sadist? That's the last thing we ever needed in this building." Blaine sighed. "What if he had gotten his hands on one of the boys? Or Brittany? You know how those guys are."

He was referring to, of course, the Hasbury incident in 2008. A sexual sadist in Pennsylvania had been given life in prison for the torture and murder of nine adult babies in the area. He had not only raped them, but forced them to eat out of their soiled diapers. It was one of those stories that made every mommy and daddy sick to their stomachs.

"I haven't heard much else. I suppose they're searching the apartment now." Jeff sighed.

"I wouldn't want to be there for that." Blaine spoke up.

"It just scares me so much. To think that he could have gotten his hands on Trent or Bassy." Nick whimpered. "I mean, everyone in Ohio knows that those BDSM bastards have it out for him. He's already been in bad situation so many times! I just-

"Daddy?" Sebastian asked softly.

The three men all turned to look at the brunet who was staring at Nick with a look of knowing concern. Before Nick could make up and kind of excuse, he walked over to the man and took his hand. "Wet." He murmured into his ear.

"Oh, okay." Nick nodded, gripping Sebastian's hand tightly as he led him into the master bedroom. After Trent and Jeff had moved in, they all agreed that having two nurseries conjoined in one big room would be easier than two separate ones. On one side was a double changing table, easily found in stores that provided for polyamorous families. Nick hoisted him up onto it and unsnapped the crotch of his onesie.

"You don't need to worry, you know." Sebastian told him. "In case you forgot, I'm not an innocent little baby. I know."

"Of course, but I'm still allowed to fret over my baby, aren't I?" Nick asked weakly as he untaped Sebastian's diaper.

"Just remember that you don't need to be protecting me all the time." Sebastian told him. "Regardless of what people have said, I  _am_ damaged goods."

"No, Sebastian, you are not." Nick frowned. "I hate it when you treat yourself like a defective product."

"Don't you ever regret it?" Sebastian asked seriously. "Never getting to take my full innocence like a real Daddy? Missing out on all of the baby stuff?"

"I did take your innocence." Nick smirked. "And I don't. What's the point of being in a relationship if I can't talk to the man I love once in a while?" But then, his confident smile drifted into a frown. "Do you ever regret it?"

Sebastian waited until Nick had taped up the fresh diaper and sat up. He seized Nick's shoulders and stared straight into the man's eyes, as if attempting to reach his soul. "Never." He swore before tugging the man in for a kiss.

 


	11. Chapter 11

Several weeks later Kurt was walking with Blaine. It was around seven thirty and dusk was approaching quickly. As a treat for picking up his toys, Blaine had taken Kurt on a walk down the street to the cute little bakeshop to get some baby cupcakes that Kurt loved so much. He had ordered a box of them along with two regular ones for him and Kurt. They were heading back now, the older man tightly gripping his baby's hand. He didn't trust Kurt to pay attention to pedestrians and cars, seeing how absorbed he was in that cupcake of his.

As they arrived at the apartment building, Blaine was surprised to find several cop cars out front along with an ambulance. A small crowd had gathered. "Hold on a sec, baby." He murmured, hoisting the boy onto his hip protectively.

"Is that the policeman?" Kurt asked, his eyes growing wide in excitement.

"Yep, that's them, sweetheart." Blaine smiled, bouncing him a little.

"Miss Jenna said that police are nice." The younger smiled, stretching his neck to get a peek.

"Sometimes." Daddy replied cheerfully.

In truth, corruptness in police force was a growing problem in the country. Because most cops were masters of some sort, they often blurred the lines between being a Dom, and being a professional. Those who were arrested were often treated poorly, especially women and subs. There had been many reports of prisoners being sexually harassed and instances where cops would refuse to assist people based on their lifestyle. Mommies and Daddies were constantly being arrested on the charge of pedophilia and there were even a few instances of traumatized babies being forced to stay overnight in jail, causing public outcry in the ABDL community.

This time, however, it seemed to be a matter of real business. A dark-haired man dressed in nothing but a pair of tight leather pants was being led out in handcuffs. Close behind came a gurney wheeling a rather young looking woman. From what Kurt could see, she was exceptionally white and her eyes were closed. Ugly, infected gashes stained her face. Each was swollen and caked with scabbing, dried blood and yellowing puss. Handcuffs remained around her ashy, raw wrists but the chain had been cut through to separate them.

Kurt gasped and looked down in alarm. "Daddy!"

"Shhh, it's alright, sweetheart. The nice lady just needs to go to the doctor and get some Band-Aids for her booboos." He replied.

"But, how did she get all those booboos?" Kurt frowned worriedly.

"Ummm, her friend there wasn't playing very nicely so the policeman is going to give him a time out." Blaine said. Before Kurt could ask any more questions, he flashed his apartment ID and slipped inside of the building, hurrying up to the Infantilism floor.

Instead of taking them to their own apartment, Daddy stopped at Sebastian and Trent's door and knocked quickly. Nick answered the door and let them in immediately.

"We saw the cars, what happened?" Blaine asked as he set Kurt down on the couch. Trent and Sebastian turned and acknowledged him before their eyes returned to the screen.

"Did you see her?" Kurt asked.

"Who?" Trent asked, his eyes never leaving Ariel's face.

"Who? The girl with all the booboos! The ambulance took her away." Kurt exclaimed.

"Are you kidding me?" Blaine sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"These masters are a bunch of sexual predators." Nick sighed, setting a mug of coffee in front of his neighbor.

"So they just found her handcuffed to the bed?" Blaine asked.

"It was disgusting. He'd given her ipecac to make her vomit and then starved her for days. The bed had been soiled tenfold." Jeff grimaced.

Nick shuddered. "Even that would make me gag and I've taken care of Sebastian after bad fajitas."

"Apparently he was torturing her. He would slice up her face and watch her bleed and get all infected." Jeff winced.

"Another sexual sadist? That's the last thing we ever needed in this building." Blaine sighed. "What if he had gotten his hands on one of the boys? Or Brittany? You know how those guys are."

He was referring to, of course, the Hasbury incident in 2008. A sexual sadist in Pennsylvania had been given life in prison for the torture and murder of nine adult babies in the area. He had not only raped them, but forced them to eat out of their soiled diapers. It was one of those stories that made every mommy and daddy sick to their stomachs.

"I haven't heard much else. I suppose they're searching the apartment now." Jeff sighed.

"I wouldn't want to be there for that." Blaine spoke up.

"It just scares me so much. To think that he could have gotten his hands on Trent or Bassy." Nick whimpered. "I mean, everyone in Ohio knows that those BDSM bastards have it out for him. He's already been in bad situation so many times! I just-

"Daddy?" Sebastian asked softly.

The three men all turned to look at the brunet who was staring at Nick with a look of knowing concern. Before Nick could make up and kind of excuse, he walked over to the man and took his hand. "Wet." He murmured into his ear.

"Oh, okay." Nick nodded, gripping Sebastian's hand tightly as he led him into the master bedroom. After Trent and Jeff had moved in, they all agreed that having two nurseries conjoined in one big room would be easier than two separate ones. On one side was a double changing table, easily found in stores that provided for polyamorous families. Nick hoisted him up onto it and unsnapped the crotch of his onesie.

"You don't need to worry, you know." Sebastian told him. "In case you forgot, I'm not an innocent little baby. I know."

"Of course, but I'm still allowed to fret over my baby, aren't I?" Nick asked weakly as he untaped Sebastian's diaper.

"Just remember that you don't need to be protecting me all the time." Sebastian told him. "Regardless of what people have said, I  _am_ damaged goods."

"No, Sebastian, you are not." Nick frowned. "I hate it when you treat yourself like a defective product."

"Don't you ever regret it?" Sebastian asked seriously. "Never getting to take my full innocence like a real Daddy? Missing out on all of the baby stuff?"

"I did take your innocence." Nick smirked. "And I don't. What's the point of being in a relationship if I can't talk to the man I love once in a while?" But then, his confident smile drifted into a frown. "Do you ever regret it?"

Sebastian waited until Nick had taped up the fresh diaper and sat up. He seized Nick's shoulders and stared straight into the man's eyes, as if attempting to reach his soul. "Never." He swore before tugging the man in for a kiss.

 


	12. Chapter 12

After two months, Kurt's presence in the apartment became old news. He was officially one of them. Just another baby on the third floor. He didn't mind so much. He loved spending alone time with Daddy. Weekends watching Disney movies were accompanied by bowls of popcorn and quick little kisses. On weeknights after being picked up from Nick and Jeff's, Daddy would set him in his walker. He would sit and play with his toys by the piano while Blaine worked on his songs. Sometimes, Kurt would bring his own toy piano over and help him. Daddy always said that he loved to hear Kurt's beautiful voice singing his work. Kurt liked it when Daddy sang with him. They were so good that occasionally, their neighbors would stop by to listen in.

"Remember when we used to sing?" Nick smiled at Jeff.

"Show choir." The blond snorted.

"I sang too!" Sebastian piped up. "I was captain!"

"Yeah for like, a day." Trent teased.

"Shut up!" Sebastian snapped, shoving him.

And then Sebastian would spend a few minutes facing the corner.

"Baby?" Daddy crooned. He gently stroked Kurt's hair, waiting for him to wake up. When the boy began to shift, he tugged the covers back. "Rise and shine, Kurtie-Pie."

Kurt sat up in his crib and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. His pacifier had slipped from his mouth during the night and now he searched around for it. Once it was spotted, it was returned to its proper place.

"Have sweat dreams?" Daddy cooed as he picked him up out of the crib and carried him to the changing table.

Kurt yawned and raised his legs obediently so that his wet diaper could be removed. "Mhm."

"Good. Now let's get you dressed and ready to go." Daddy said, leaving him on the changing table in nothing but his fresh diaper. "What are you in the mood for?"

Kurt sat up all the way, kicking his legs idly as he watched Daddy rummage through the drawers in search of a good outfit. "No orange." Was all he had to say on the matter.

"None?" Daddy smiled. "I guess you'll just have to be nakies then."

Kurt's eyes widened. "No nakies!"

"Well what other colors are there to put on you?" Daddy cooed. "Can you say them?"

"Red…yellow…purple…green…" Kurt listed, a small smile growing on his face.

"Hmmmm, yellow's a nice sunny color for a nice, sunny baby." Daddy smiled, holding up a yellow ducky romper. He watched in amusement as Kurt's face twisted decisively before shaking his head. "No yellow? Okay, how about…your cute little sailor outfit?"

Kurt let out a whine and shook his head.

"Overalls?"

Another rejection.

"What are you in the mood for, sweetheart?" Daddy asked.

Kurt hopped down from the changing table and started shifting through the drawers. He located his favorite black button-up vest and smiled, looking for the matching onesie. Then he selected a hat from his accessory drawer and gave it all to Daddy.

"Somebody's in a stylish mood today." Daddy grinned, picking him up and helping him get dressed in the long sleeved onesie. He tugged Kurt's feet through the pants before covering them with black socks. Then he buttoned up the vest, brushed Kurt's hair and stuck the hat on. "There. I'd say you're all ready for breakfast."

Kurt was given a bib and some Cheerios to nibble on while Daddy prepared his diaper bag for Nick and Jeff's. However, when he noticed Daddy packing some of his toys and the portable changing mat, he frowned. "Daddy?"

"Yeah, babycakes?" He asked as he dropped a few of his dolls into one of the smaller pockets.

"Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff have toys." Kurt reminded him.

"I know, sweetie, but we're not going to Uncle Nick's."

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and his eyebrows furrowed. "Why?"

"Sebastian and Trent have to go to the doctor's today so you're coming to work with Daddy. Doesn't that sound fun?"

It most certainly did! Kurt's smile grew in a beam and he squirmed excitedly in his chair. "Let's go!"

Daddy laughed. "Don't spill your juice, Kurtie. "

"Come on! Let's go!"

Daddy came over with a cup of yogurt and a spoon. "Patience, sweetheart. It's not going anywhere. Just relax and enjoy your yogurt."

So Kurt sighed dramatically and poutily opened his mouth so that Daddy could spoon the strawberry Yoplait into his mouth. Then he had to brush his teeth and get his boots on. Finally, it was time to go.

Daddy carried him outside and buckled him into his car seat. Once up front, he turned on Blue's Clues to entertain the boy until they got to the studio. Once they had arrived at the fairly drab looking building, Daddy scooped him up into his arms again and grabbed the diaper bag before shutting the doors with his foot.

"Kitty!" Kurt suddenly remembered, looking back towards the van. Where was his kitty? Had they left it at home? Oh no, that simply would not do! They'd have to go back. They'd have to-

"Don't worry, sweetheart, Kitty's right here in the bag. You can have her once we get inside."

Kurt nodded and grabbed his black and white pacifier from his pocket, stick it in his mouth to suck while they walked through the glass doors of the drab structure.

"Morning, guys!" Daddy called out. The room, filled with twelve or thirteen people, all turned around to look at him.

"Oh! Don't tell me that's your little boy!" One of the girls gasped. "Oh, Blaine, he's adorable!"

"And quite the fashionista." A man smirked, eyeing his black and white striped onesie.

With all of these strangers looking at him, Kurt found himself getting nervous and attempted to hide in the crook of Daddy's neck. A round of "awwws" went around, making Kurt blush even more.

"It's alright, Kurtie-Pie, these are Daddy's friends. Can you say hi to them?" Daddy asked sweetly. When he shook his head, they all chuckled, as did Daddy. "Alright, you're shy. I get it." He smiled, carrying Kurt over to the far corner of the room and placing him on the ground. Setting the diaper bag down, he emptied all of Kurt's toys onto the floor. Dolls, cars, blocks, crayons and coloring books, everything. Then he pulled out Kurt's white kitty and placed the plushy in his arms. "Daddy has to go work now. Can you sit here and be a good boy?"

Kurt whimpered and shook his head, making grabby hands for Daddy. "Noo." He whined.

"But Daddy needs to work. How else can we get food and more Disney movies?" The older man questioned.

"Stay with Daddy!" He insisted. When the man started moving away, he got to his hands and knees and crawled after him.

"Don't you want to draw Daddy a pretty picture?"

"No." Kurt replied stubbornly.

Daddy sighed. "Alright, sweetheart." He picked him up and carried the boy over to the piano bench, setting him down on it carefully. "Now don't fall off." He warned. "Daddy needs to run through a dance so you need to stay right here and just watch, okay?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Where are the dancers?"

"Right here." Daddy said, gesturing to the room of people.

"Where are their tutus?" Kurt questioned.

Daddy paused and laughed. "Dancers don't always wear tutus, sweetcheeks."

Kurt frowned deeply at this piece of news. "Dancers should wear tutus." He stated.

"They must have forgotten theirs." He shrugged.

The younger boy frowned and stood up, looking at the dancers sternly, Kitty hanging from his right hand. "Don't forget your tutus!"

Holding back smiles, the dancers nodded obediently and once Kurt was repositioned on the bench, Daddy started to music.

"And five, six, seven, eight!"

 


	13. Chapter 13

After a while Kurt got kind of bored so he decided that the only way to fix this was to join in on rehearsal. While Daddy was busy with his undressed ballerinas, Kurt clambered off of the bench and went to stand behind Daddy. He watched the ballerinas twirl and dance, kicking their feet in the air and giggled, copying every movement a bit clumsily. Soon he got into it wholeheartedly and bounced around, feeling every part ballerina too. It wasn't until he was trying to copy the "plee-ayy" Daddy talked about that he noticed everyone had stopped dancing in favor of staring at him. Small, amused grins touched their faces, but Kurt didn't even notice until Daddy was stopping the music and turning to look at him.

"Silly boy." He smiled endearingly. "Are you a ballerina too?"

"Yeah!" Kurt beamed. "I be ballerina too!"

"Hmm, maybe we'll invest in a tutu for my little ballerina. How's that sound?" Daddy asked.

"Yeah!" Kurt repeated excitedly. He clapped his hands.

"But we'll have to get the right one. Why don't you draw daddy a picture of the tutu you want?" Daddy suggested.

Kurt positively sparkled. That was a perfect idea! He toddled over to the corner where his toys sat and pulled out his coloring books and crayons, turning it to a blank page. Then he selected his crayons and got to work.

"He is too cute, Blaine." One of his dancers commented and the dark-haired man felt himself surge with pride. Kurt was cute. He was the cutest.

Kurt was good for the rest of the morning so that he could get his tutu. Once the dancers had all left for the day, Daddy gathered his things, then Kurt's, and had Kurt sit on the floor while he loaded the car. He knew Kurt would be fine for a few minutes on his own, but he still worried, so he quickened his pace. Kurt was fine, of course. He picked him up and carried him to the car, buckling him in securely.

"Where now, Daddy?" Kurt asked as he hugged his kitty to his chest.

"Well, now we need to go to the theater." Daddy replied as he pulled out of the studio.

"The movie theater?" Kurt perked up, making Daddy chuckle.

"No, the musical theater. I've got to help some more people with music." Daddy explained. "But I was thinking, maybe we can stop and get a tutu for a special little boy…" He smirked.

Kurt gasped in disbelief, kicking his feet ecstatically in his car seat. "Tutu! Tutu!"

"I guess we could get it  _after_  the theater…" Daddy teased.

Kurt jerked in his seat. "No! Tutu! Daddy tutu!" He insisted frantically.

Daddy laughed and turned down the street towards the shopping mall. "Alright, sweetheart. If you insist." The mall came into view quickly and Kurt bounced around as much as he could with the seat straps restraining him. Daddy parked the car and finally let him out. The second his feet hit the ground, he took off running.

Daddy shut the car door, making sure it was locked before hurrying after Kurt and scooping him right up onto his hip. "Look at me, Kurt." The older man ordered.

Kurt recognized that tone. It was the "you're being naughty" voice. It sent a shiver up his spine as he remorsefully looked into Daddy's stern eyes.

"You stay with Daddy. You do not run off. If I have to chase you again, you will be getting a time out instead of a tutu. Understand?" Daddy asked him with slow, clear words.

Horrified at the thought of being punished with no tutu, Kurt nodded quickly and took Daddy's hand once he was set down. He turned, burying his face into Daddy's chest. "I'm sorry Daddy." He whimpered.

"I know you are." Daddy smiled and moved to ruffle his baby's hair before stopping. He wasn't ready to deal with any public tantrums just yet. He settled for patting his back and leading him into the department store.

Kurt looked around in wonder. Of course he'd been to the store before with his dad to buy new shoes and stuff, but every time was like the first time for him. It was like stepping into a fairy tale land full of clothing. So many fabrics and colors and styles: rompers and cute little booties and pacifiers with customized names on them. He passed a pair of fleece footie pajamas and couldn't resist running his fingers over it while Daddy asked a nice lady where the tutus were.

Daddy nodded to the lady and held on tighter to Kurt's hand, giving it a gentle tug to signal that they were moving again. Kurt released the fabric and stuck closer to Daddy, taking in as much as he could. Daddy led him through the baby clothes and then into the fem clothes, which Kurt thought were over accessorized and tacky. All of the frills and bows and buttons and collars and lace were just too much to look at all at once. He had to look away just to give his eyes a break.

"Here we are, sweetheart." Daddy smiled as they approached a rack of tutus. There were three different colors to choose from: purple, pink, and white. "Which one would you like?"

"I want blue." Kurt told him.

"It's just these colors, honey." Daddy told him apologetically.

"But I want a blue one." He pouted.

Daddy sighed. "Purple is kind of like blue." He offered, but Kurt wasn't buying.

"Blue."

"Hmmmm…" Daddy thought for a moment. "Here's an idea. Why don't we get the white one and turn it blue?"

Kurt raised his eyebrow skeptically. "How?"

"Daddy knows someone who might be able to help." He smiled before picking a white one off of the rack. "Come on, before Daddy's late for his next appointment."

Kurt huffed, unhappy to be getting white instead of blue, but he too was ready to go. He was getting very hungry and close to naptime. The fight in him was shrinking. Daddy could see his baby's obvious displeasure at the color choice, but he knew it wouldn't last too long. He paid for the thing and checked his phone before grabbing Kurt's hand and hurrying to the car. Once Kurt was buckled in and the tutu was locked safely away in the trunk, Daddy got moving.

When they arrived, Daddy got out, grabbed their things, unbuckled Kurt and herded him inside of the large theater building. He led him to the big auditorium, which was still completely dark excluding the stage which had been lit up brightly. A dozen or so men and women were currently on stage going through some sort of dance routine, the music booming from the speakers.

A bit intimidated by the largeness of it all, Kurt stepped closer to Daddy and grabbed the man's shirt in his fists. He toddled down the aisle, all the way to the front of the stage where three stern looking men were waiting.

"Cutting it a bit close, aren't we?" The first man questioned. He glanced down at Kurt. "Or was it your fault?"

Horrified that this scary looking man with cold, calculating glasses was upset at him, Kurt's face crumpled and he scrambled to hide behind Daddy's back.

"Oh, baby, he was just being silly. He's not really mad at you." Daddy assured him. "He's very nice, I promise." He turned and crouched down a little. "Why don't you have lunch while Daddy helps the actors sing?" He suggested. "Are you hungry?"

Kurt nodded truthfully, so Daddy reached into the diaper bag and pulled out his lunchbox. "Let's go sit at that desk over there and you can eat lunch and watch the actors. Meal and show, sound good?" Daddy grinned and led him over to a big wooden desk that had a little lamp on it and turned on the lamp. He placed Kurt's tuna fish sandwich in front of him, then his sippy cup of milk. "Eat this first and then you can have your apples slices and your cookie." He instructed. "You sit right here. I'll be back soon."

Kurt obediently ate his lunch, watching the people on the big stage curiously. They didn't  _look_ like actors. They didn't have any sparkly dresses or diamonds or feather boas or anything. They looked like regular old people. However, when the music played, Kurt's whole face lit up in recognition. He knew these songs! Miss Julie used to play them instead of the usual lullabies sometimes! The ghost one! Suddenly he was feeling much better about being here with Daddy, even if it did mean being around the scary man. The music changed to one of the softer songs and as Kurt sipped his milk, his eyes began to droop.

When Daddy came to check on Kurt after giving the tutu to Joanne, he found him fast asleep in the chair, his sippy cup leaning precariously in his lap. Smiling at the sight, he turned out the light and scooped Kurt into his arms, carrying him backstage so that he could nap on one of the prop beds.

When Kurt woke up, his diaper was due for another change, so he sleepily got up and toddled around to find Daddy. Unfortunately, he was completely lost. People were rushing around and shouting stuff to each other and he frowned. Where was Daddy? He waddled towards a group of people standing by the curtains and grabbed onto somebody's shirt, giving it a tug. When the man turned around, Kurt was disappointed to find that it was not Daddy.

"Hey, whatcha need?" The man asked kindly.

Kurt didn't reply at first, feeling shy in front of the man. He was a stranger. He wasn't supposed to talk to strangers, but he needed to find Daddy and he might never find him if he didn't ask this man. So naturally, Kurt did the obvious first choice: he began to cry.

"Daddy!" He stared to yell as his face crumpled. The panicked look on the man's face only encouraged him. Soon his whimpers and sobs evolved into outright bawling and he plopped himself down on the floor to continue his tantrum of despair.

"Somebody find Blaine!" Somebody called. Well, somebody must have found him because in less than a minute, Kurt was being picked up into strong, familiar arms and cuddled tightly.

"Shhh, sweetheart. Just calm down." Daddy hummed as he rubbed Kurt's back and paced back and forth. He felt Kurt's arms wrap around his neck and gave his diaper a few pats. He continued his comforting motions as he moved out from behind the curtains and down the steps to the front seat where the diaper bag still sat. "Let's get you cleaned up, yeah?" He cooed, slinging the bag over his shoulder in order to continue holding Kurt in his arms. The older man carried him out of the auditorium and down the hall to the bathroom where he set him down on the changing counter and strapped him in.

"Bibi." Kurt requested, opening his mouth so that Daddy could insert his pacifier. He then spread his legs so that Blaine could unsnap the crotch of his onesie and remove his diaper.

"Alright, babycakes. Let's get you in a clean diaper and then I have a surprise for you." Daddy smiled, lifting his legs up to clean his bottom with a cold baby wipe. Another slipped over his penis and balls, washing him thoroughly before his bottom was raised and dropped once more onto a clean diaper. A light coating of powder was sprinkled over his privates and then Daddy fastened the diaper around his hips. Finally his onesie was snapped up and he was set on the ground while Daddy washed his hands.

"Alright, baby boy. Let's go get your surprise." Daddy smiled. He took Kurt's hand and led him out of the bathroom and back into the auditorium where everyone had gone back to their work. Kurt stuck closer to Daddy, afraid that the people might be mad at him for crying but when they did nothing more but give him short, sympathetic smiles as he toddled past. Daddy led him up some stairs and onto the stage where yet another strange woman was waiting for them.

"Alrighty, Kurt. Are you ready to see your surprise?" The lady asked nicely, as if she was a family friend. Kurt nodded slowly, peering at her warily. "Okay, one...two...three!" She grinned widely and presented him with the tutu Daddy had bought him, only it wasn't white anymore. It was light blue.

"Daddy!" Kurt exclaimed. How had this happened?

"Can you say thank you to Joanna for coloring your tutu?" Daddy smiled.

Kurt looked up at her shyly, but with an expression of gratitude. "Thank you."

"Oh, no problem, sweetheart. Why don't you test it out?"

Kurt hesitantly took a hold of her shoulders to balance as he stepped into the skirt before having it tugged up and over his diapers.

"Now don't you look pretty?" Joanna beamed proudly as if she was his mommy.

Kurt giggled and jumped, twirling experimentally and feeling as graceful as a swan as the skirt slowly drifted and flounced and settled around his waist. He could just imagine how stunning he must look. Rachel would be so jealous.

"I be a ballerina!" Kurt told Daddy, who smiled widely.

"Let's see you dance, sweetheart." He encouraged, then took a seat as somebody began to play music. Daddy made himself comfortable, knowing he was in for a very,  _very_ long performance.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Late in the morning on December 29th, Kurt woke up feeling as cheerful as ever. He sat up excitedly in his crib and peered through the bars at his Christmas presents. They sat in a pile by his dresser, having been left by Santa Claus himself only a few nights before. Christmas had been wonderful. Kurt sat in warm jammies and watched Rudolf with Trent and Sebastian and even Brittany while drinking warm cocoa out of baby bottles and nibbling on tree-shaped sugar cookies. Then, Daddy had carried him home and changed him. He carried him around the house with all the lights off so that only the soft glow of the Christmas tree remained. Then, while snow fell outside, Daddy sang Silent Night to him in his warm, tenor voice until he had dozed off in Daddy's arms. The next morning he woke up in his crib, which had been left unlocked so that he wouldn't have to wait for Daddy, and quickly toddled to the living room.

After a quick diaper change and an even quicker breakfast, Kurt and Daddy sat around the tree, opening presents. Kurt had been thrilled his mountain of toys and cute outfits, and Daddy got really quiet when he got the book Kurt had made for him, each page a day of their lives since Kurt had been chosen, but that must have meant he was happy, right?

Anyway, once Daddy had gotten him dressed for the day, he was allowed to select one toy to show Trent and Sebastian before being carried out of their apartment and into the Sterling-Duval's. However, the second they stepped over the threshold, Kurt knew something was off. There was not a single toy to be found and the large playpen that was usually right smack in the center of the room had disappeared from sight. Even the air in the apartment seemed stiff and tense.

"Hello?" Daddy called, and almost immediately Jeff appeared in the room.

"Hey, this really isn't a good time." He whispered, wincing at the sound of something breaking in the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Daddy asked, setting Kurt down on the couch with Trent, who was dressed in sweat pants and a rather average looking t-shirts.

"Why are you dressed funny?" Kurt asked curiously, surveying the bland outfit.

"It's a secret." Trent replied.

"What? Why?" Kurt frowned. "Why is everyone so unhappy?"

"Again, it's secret." Trent replied.

"Tell me." The younger boy demanded.

"If I tell you, it won't be a secret." He huffed.

"Tell me or I won't let you play with my new car." Kurt stated.

"So?" Trent scoffed.

Kurt's eyes narrowed. "It's remote control."

Trent bit his lip and sighed. "Fine, fine, some of Bassy's family is coming to visit and everyone's really upset."

"What? Why? Families love you." Kurt frowned in confusion.

"Nuh uh, Bassy's family is super mean and scary and they don't like him anymore." Trent explained.

Kurt was taken aback by this piece of news. A family hating their son? What sort of messed up family was this? Families are nice and nurturing and warm and comforting! Nobody can just stop like their family! It doesn't work like that!

He was even more surprised when Sebastian entered the room in an uncomfortable looking black suit. It was  _completely_ black: from the shirt to the jacket to the pants, even the tie. He had never seen such a thing in his whole life and it looked even stranger yet oddly appropriate on Sebastian's thin form.

"Please, Sebastian! Just put the diaper on!" Nick pleaded, following after him with the very object in his hand. "At least until they arrive."

Sebastian brushed him off. "I already told you no." He said a bit tensely and Kurt's mouth dropped open. Telling a Daddy no? In that tone? How was Bassy not being pulled over Nick's lap?

"It's been so long, Sebastian. Do you really think you have the control you used to?" Nick questioned.

This time, Sebastian ignored him completely, turning to look at Kurt with a look of distaste that he'd never seen on the older boy's face before. "What is he doing here?"

"He's here to say hi. Stop being so mean." Trent scowled up at him.

"Ugh! You two are going to ruin absolutely everything!" Sebastian snapped angrily. He whirled around to face Jeff. "Get them out of here!"

"Now hold on a second, Sebastian, they live here too…" The blond started but he was quickly cut off.

"Do you think I care?" He nearly yelled, making Kurt sink back into the couch. This display was frightening. He had never, ever, in his entire life see a baby act in such a horrible manner before. What was going on?

"Shh, please calm down Sebastian." Nick pleaded softly, placing a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Everything will be okay."

"No, it won't." Sebastian snapped. "It wasn't okay in school and it's not going to be okay now! So if everyone would kindly shut up and get out of the way, that would be great!" He growled before storming out of the room. Jeff had an angry look on his face and started to open his mouth to stay something, but Nick simply placed a hand on the man's chest and shook his head to stop him.

"Don't push him any further." The brunet sighed. "You know how his parents are."

"His parents? They're coming here?" Blaine asked, his eyes wide.

"A miracle." Jeff huffed darkly.

"His cousin, I met her one time, I guess she convinced them to come for a visit." Nick scowled. "Despite the fact she won't come see him herself."

"He's been up since four this morning." Jeff added. "He prepared this whole lunch, hens, mashed potatoes, veggies and rolls and muffins and stuffing and pie and everything else."

"He hid all of the toys and stuff in the nursery and he's refusing to wear protection of any kind. Not even pull-ups and he's already had an accident in the kitchen this morning and I'm worried about him." Nick blurted out, biting his lip nervously as Jeff wrapped a comforting arm around his shoulders.

"Hey, the fact that they're coming over already proves that they want to rekindle their relationship with Sebastian. Just let him do what he needs to do. I'm sure everything will be alright." Blaine assured them.

"I don't know. Sebastian's family leaves a bad taste in my mouth. Always has." Nick replied. "I wish this whole day was over already."

"What time are they coming?" Blaine asked.

"They're supposed to be here at noon sharp." Nick sighed. "Sebastian wasn't too bad earlier this morning but now that it's the final hour he's really breaking down."

" _Nick! Where are our nice glasses?"_ Sebastian yelled from the kitchen. "There is no way I am serving my parents wine in plastic cups!"

"They're on the top shelf, please let me get them. I don't need you getting hurt." He said, excusing himself before rushing into the kitchen.

"Is it just his parents coming or is it…everyone?" Blaine made a face. He would never forget Sebastian's disgusting trio of cousins.

"Just them. I don't want to think of what would happen if we got the whole Smythe clan here." Jeff shuddered.

"You know what I don't want to think about? What my parents are going to say if one of them breaks an ankle on the pacifiers that are lying virtually everywhere!" Sebastian snapped. "I thought I told you to get rid of all this stuff!" His eyes flickered over to the coffee table which was littered with coloring books, sippy cups left over from breakfast, pacifiers, and spare diapers and cast a dirty look at Trent. "And you! Didn't I tell you to clean up all of your crap? Get it out of here!"

Trent looked at him in surprise and his lip wobbled a little at the harsh words and shrunk into himself. "M sorry." He whimpered.

Jeff stepped forward and grabbed Sebastian's wrist. "Hey! I understand that you're under a lot of stress right now but your behavior right now is unacceptable!"

Sebastian turned to meet his stern gaze and what Jeff saw nearly made him back up. There was a look of pure fear and hatred and shame in his eyes that Jeff hadn't seen since high school. There was a thick silence between them and Jeff slowly released his wrist before taking a step back as the room's other occupants looked back and forth between them in immense concern. Jeff never looked away from Sebastian, and he the same until a timer went off in the kitchen and the younger man went to go tend to it.

At a quarter to twelve, Kurt and Blaine went back to their own apartment. Jeff helped change Trent into a pull-up and his only nice suit, then Jeff and Nick got dressed as well. The three sat down to watch TV while Sebastian put the finishing touches on his rather impressive meal. He lit candles and brought out the nice crystal glasses, the best polished silverware, the good dishes and positioned everything on a pristine white tablecloth until he deemed it good enough for his parents. He filled two glasses with the white Chardonnay that his mother and father absolutely loved and placed the bottle back in the fridge for later.

At twelve, he paced back and forth in front of the door, peeking out every time he heard footsteps in the hallway.

At twelve fifteen, he went downstairs to see if they were having trouble finding a parking spot.

At twelve thirty, he returned upstairs and gave them a call to make sure they had the right directions.

At one, Sebastian called Jasmine, wondering if something had happened to his parents.

At two, Sebastian searched the entire building, wondering if maybe they were lost.

At two thirty, Sebastian tried calling them again and Jeff put Trent down for his nap.

At three, Sebastian sat down in front of the door and buried his face in his knees.

At four, Sebastian left three messages on his parent's voicemail.

At four forty, the candles went out.

At five, Nick and Jeff silently put the food away.

At six thirty, Sebastian got up from his spot on the floor and quietly walked out of the room.

At six thirty-one, Nick followed after him, finding him curled up on his and Jeff's bed.

At six thirty-two, Nick lied down next to him and pulled the younger man to his chest because even though nothing would stop his tears now, anything was better than crying alone.

 


	15. Chapter 15

After that day, Kurt didn't see Sebastian that much and when he did, the older boy was almost constantly frowning or moping about. He definitely wasn't in the mood to play. Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff told him that Sebastian was just have a bad week and that he would feel better soon enough, so don't worry.

Daddy kept him occupied and as heavy snowfalls trapped them indoors, their cuddling sessions grew longer and more intimate. On these private Kurtie-Daddy days, they found it easy to pass the time in snuggling and exchanging kisses. Or when Kurt was feeling brave, gradually intensifying make out sessions.

And then one day, Daddy did something Kurt never expected.

They were cuddling on the couch as usual. Kurt's eyes were trained on the TV, his bedazzled sippy thermos resting in his hands. Daddy sipped his own hot chocolate and every so often, his eyes flickered from the screen to Kurt's mouth. A small line of chocolate bordered his rose pink lips and he smiled. "Baby." He murmured, stroking Kurt's hair.

Kurt almost immediately turned around in his spot on Daddy's lap to look at him. "Yeah?" He studied Daddy's amused expression and frowned in confusion. "What is it?"

"You've got a milk moustache." Daddy chuckled. He sat up a bit, and grinned. "Let me help." He leaned forward and captured Kurt's mouth in a kiss. Daddy sucked the chocolate off of his lip and savored the taste on his tongue. "Delicious."

Kurt, who was just getting the hang of flirty banter giggled shyly and turned away. But not for long as Daddy gently seized his chin and turned him back into another long smooch. Once he was sure Kurt was secure in the lip lock, Daddy's hands drifted around his waist to his back and down towards his bottom. He gave his backside a tight squeeze through the padding and felt Kurt stiffen nervously.

"Are you alright, sweetheart?" Daddy asked, moving one hand up to rub his back. "You remember the magic word, right?"

Kurt nodded. "Kiwi." He mumbled. It was the word he and Daddy had thought of and Daddy said it was a magic word that he could say when he was scared and Daddy would make him feel better.

"And I won't get upset at you, remember? Daddy loves his Kurtie-Pie and he wants his baby happy, right?" Daddy asked. Kurt nodded silently so Daddy bounced him a little on his lap. "Right?" He grinned, tickling his ribs.

Kurt giggled and squirmed, nodding quickly. "Yeah!"

"Good…such a good little boy." Daddy smiled, leaning in for another kiss. Kurt returned the gesture, eager to please Daddy. He had come to like the sensation of Daddy's lips pressed tight against his. And the way his strong arms curled around him more passionate than being cradled, but so full of love. He felt like Daddy would never ever let him go.

They kissed. Kurt opened his mouth like Daddy had showed him and let his tongue slip into his mouth. He tasted like chocolate and mocha. Kurt figured he tasted like chocolate and marshmallows and maybe sometimes Cheerios. At first having Daddy's tongue in his mouth had been weird and uncomfortable, but Daddy had made it fun by playing games with him.

" _Ready, baby?" Daddy asked._

_Kurt grinned and nodded excitedly, the blindfold shifting a bit on his face. He felt Daddy adjust it and kiss his cheek._

" _Okay, sweetheart. Guess the flavor." There was a moment of silence while Daddy bit into something and then his firm, warm lips were suddenly pressed against Kurt's soft, nervous ones. He slowly began to knead the flesh there with his own mouth and after a couple of seconds, Kurt hesitantly opened his mouth, signifying to Daddy that he was ready to guess._

_Daddy responded by loosening his own jaw and allowing Kurt's tongue to roam around his mouth, searching for the mysterious taste that remained present on his breath._

_Kurt gave it five more seconds before pulling away with a knowing grin. "Nutella."_

_Daddy laughed and nodded. "You've gotten good at this."_

They also touched. These touches were different than cuddles and more involved than diaper changes. Sometimes Daddy touched his bottom. He rubbed it or patted it or squeezed it, especially when they were kissing. He also touched his tummy and his chest, which tickled sometimes. Other times it felt really good to have Daddy's warm hands rubbing over his delicate skin. Kurt touched Daddy too, though not as much as Daddy touched him. Daddy would show him good touches like his back and his chest and his neck.

Sometimes Daddy even licked. He licked his neck and his face and behind his ears, but Kurt's favorite place to be licked was his chest because when Daddy ran his tongue over his rose colored nipples, a nice-feeling spark shot through his body straight down to his willy and even though he knew that wasn't supposed to happen, he couldn't help enjoying it.

And speaking of his willy, Daddy was starting to become much more interested in it. Whenever Daddy did any touching or kissing or licking, he always wanted to know how Kurt's willy felt. Most of the time it felt good, and Kurt loved that his Daddy was so concerned about his feelings.

"Roll over, honey. Daddy's going to try something new. How do you feel about that?" Daddy asked.

Once settled on his back, Kurt looked up at him and nodded, resting his hands on his tummy. "What are you gonna do?"

"You'll see. Now remember the magic word, okay? And if you don't like it then Daddy will stop and we'll have a snack." The older man smiled. "Ready?"

Kurt nodded again and watched as Daddy leaned over him with a hand resting next to Kurt's head to prop himself up. He slowly leaned down and pressed a kiss to the small boy's lips. After a few moments of chaste kisses, Daddy straddled Kurt's thighs and moved his lips down to his jaw, his ears, his neck, and his collarbone while running his hands through his soft brown hair. Kurt responded to the touches eagerly, having come to love Daddy's kisses and captured Daddy's mouth in a kiss once more. As he opened his mouth, he felt Daddy's hand slip under his shirt and moved over the expanse of his baby soft stomach. Kurt made a noise of content and writhed a little beneath Daddy, encouraging the man to push up his shirt and turn his attention to the flat expanse of Kurt's chest.

"Daddy." Kurt gasped, jerking a little when he felt the man's wet tongue flick over one of the sensitive buds.

"You doing okay, sweetheart?" Daddy replied, blowing gently over the area.

Kurt whimpered with delight at the sensitivity and wriggled beneath him. Then, there were a bunch of nice feelings in his willy again. It felt good, but also really needy and he bucked up involuntarily, making Daddy laugh.

"My baby likes that, huh?" He grinned. "Well then he'll love this."

Kurt glanced up and watched curiously as Daddy tugged his shorts down below his knees. He pressed one hand against the crotch of his diaper like he usually did to check for wetness, but instead of squeezing, this time he rubbed it up against his groin. At first Kurt didn't really like it, but the continuing friction of padding against his willy brought it completely to attention.

"Daddy, s'too tight." He whimpered.

"Your diapey?" Daddy asked for confirmation. "That's okay, I can fix that."

And then Daddy was removing his diaper completely and Kurt gasped in surprise, partly because his willy was standing up on its own and mostly because Daddy was actually letting him lie on uncovered furniture without and sort of protection.

"Don't worry, Kurt. This is going to feel really good, I promise." Daddy assured him. With one hand he rubbed the inside of his thigh comfortingly, willing Kurt's breath to remain even. Then he extended his right hand and wrapped it firmly around the base of the boy's swollen red cock. Daddy swallowed nervously and with a bit of an unsteady hand, he began to pump it up and down.

Kurt immediately cried out at the sensation and let his head fall back with pleasure. Daddy, feeling a bit more confident in his ministrations, began to move faster and grip the member just a bit tighter. He rubbed his thumb over Kurt's leaking head and brought his other hand to play with his hairless testicles. The whole thing lasted less than a minute before Kurt was whining and crying out. A white, sticky substance familiar to Blaine only in theory came spurting from the head of Kurt's cock to rest on his hands, his lap, and Kurt's stomach.

Daddy was quiet for a moment as he milked the rest of it from Kurt's penis and glance up at his baby. "You alright sweetheart?"

Kurt looked up at him with an embarrassed blush and nodded.

"Yeah? Did you like it?" He smiled, encouraging Kurt to relax.

"Weird…but good." Kurt admitted bashfully.

"Good? Really good?" Daddy asked, his grin widening when Kurt gave another shy nod.

"Then I'm glad." Daddy smiled, leaning over to grab a baby wipe from under the coffee table. Once Kurt was cleaned and secured in his diaper, Daddy washed up and joined him on the couch for a cuddling session.

 


	16. Chapter 16

"How many times have I told you to keep your stuff on  _your_ side of the room?" Sebastian snapped.

"I wasn't even on your side of the room!" Trent protested almost immediately.

"Really? Then explain why there are grape jelly stains on the outside of my crib!"

"Boys, what's the problem?" Jeff asked as he entered the room with a basket of laundry on his hip.

"Trent's been touching my stuff and playing on my side of the room! He's making a mess!" Sebastian scowled.

"I didn't!" Trent whined.

"I can see the fingerprints!"

"So?"

"I know it was you! You-

"Enough." Jeff ordered. "No arguing." He set the basket down on the floor next to his feet and looked at them. "This room belongs to the both of you. That means you share. There's no line drawn down the middle. Am I clear Sebastian?"

"What! But he-

"I don't want to hear any arguing about this. Don't be selfish, Sebastian." Jeff replied.

The brunet glared at him hatefully. "That's how it's going to be? Fine."

With one last warning gaze, Jeff picked up the laundry and headed back out of the room.

"Told you, Bassy." Trent stated before crawling off.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine stopped by around four looking rather flushed but otherwise content. Once the older man left Kurt on the floor with Trent, he advanced into the kitchen where Jeff and Nick were preparing dinner.

"Hey, Kurtie, what's with the funny look?" Trent wondered as he grabbed onto his favorite ball.

"Look? What look?"

"You're all red and stuff." The boy replied, bouncing his ball over to Kurt.

Kurt caught it and hesitated for a moment. "Trent? Has Uncle Nick or Uncle Jeff ever touched you?" He threw the ball back.

"Well of course." Trent shrugged as he seized the ball. "Papa and Daddy give me cuddles all the time."

"Well…I mean like special touches." Kurt said. The ball came back.

"Special?" Trent raised an eyebrow. He caught the ball and bounced it over.

"Yeah, like touches in secret places." The younger boy said and lowered his voice.

Trent caught the ball and stopped it. "What kind of secret places."

Kurt turned to check that Daddy or Uncle Nick or Uncle Jeff wasn't listening in and leaned closer to Trent. "Like on your peepee." He whispered.

Trent's eyes widened and he blushed a little. "Oh! Well…"

"Of course." Sebastian replied and both boys glanced up to find him sitting in the arm chair. "Daddy hasn't, but Papa did." His eyes flashed strangely. "Papa only gives Trent special touches and Daddy only touches me."

"But why?" Kurt frowned in confusion. "I thought it was bad to touch there."

Sebastian let out a short laugh. "Are you really still that innocent?"

"Leave him alone, Sebastian." Trent sighed. "Not all of us are spoiled goods."

"I'm not spoiled goods!" Sebastian sputtered.

"You are when you know more about grown up stuff than Daddy and Papa do!" Trent argued.

"Shut up! That doesn't mean anything!" Sebastian glared at him. He dropped down from the armchair and positioned himself right in front of Trent, getting right in his face. " _You_ don't know anything!"

"Stop it." Kurt frowned. "Don't be so mean to each other."

"Sebastian's the one being mean." Trent shrugged.

"Yeah right! You're being a jerk!"

"Hey!"

All three heads snapped in the direction of the kitchen where Jeff stood with his arms folded over his chest. Shooting daggers at Sebastian, he stormed over and kneeled down, grabbing his jaw gently. "Look at me." He ordered, giving the boys chin a small jerk when his eyes wandered. " _Look at me._ "

Sebastian set his jaw and met Jeff's stern gaze with his own look of rebellion.

"You do  _not_ talk to him like that. Am I clear?" Jeff said lowly.

"But he-

" _Am I clear?"_

Kurt and Trent watched with bated breath as Sebastian nodded, holding back angry tears. The second Jeff released him, he got up and left the room, not coming back for the rest of the night.

When Sebastian refused to come to dinner, Nick knew something was wrong. He found him in the nursery and had calmly declined the dinner invitation in favor of glaring at the ceiling.

"He was fine when I woke him up from his nap. I just don't understand." Nick frowned worriedly.

"Relax, Nick, he's probably just pouting." Jeff replied as he cut up Trent's chicken.

"Pouting? About what?"

"Well right after Blaine came over a caught him calling Trent a mean name." Jeff shrugged. "He's probably still mad about the scolding I gave him."

Nick sighed and shook his head. "Sometimes it feels like he never even transferred."

"Every baby has their tough spots." Blaine shrugged.

"I guess. I just wish he'd start behaving better. I mean, I love him, but it's a constant struggle and it gets tiring sometimes, you know?"

Jeff and Blaine nodded understandingly and Kurt frowned, slumping in his highchair. Sebastian was mean sometimes, but it wasn't exactly his fault that Jeff caught them fighting. Trent had been the one to insult Sebastian first, and everybody knew how sensitive Sebastian could be about his past.

It didn't matter, though, because once dinner was over, Kurt was carried home by Blaine for bath time.

* * *

"Papa!"

Jeff looked up from the dishes when he heard his little baby's distressed cry. In an instant he was drying his hands and following the noise back to the nursery. "Trent? Are you okay?"

"Papa…" Trent said again, crying a little as he crawled over to him.

Jeff kneeled down and hugged him, turning to glare at Sebastian. "What did you do now, Sebastian."

"Oh right, it's always my fault." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"Why else would he be crying?" Jeff replied.

"Oh, I dunno, maybe because he spilled some juice on his fucking blanket?" Sebastian snarled.

Jeff's eyes widened and he turned to Trent. "Go find Daddy. He'll take care of your blanket for you."

Sniffling, Trent nodded and looked curiously between Sebastian and his papa before wandering down the hall. The second he was gone, Jeff shut the door and stood up, glaring at the younger boy. "That's it. I've had enough of your attitude."

"My attitude?" Sebastian asked incredulously. "Let's talk about your attitude!"

"This isn't about me, Sebastian! It's about how you insist on being rude and inappropriate to everyone all the time!" Jeff retorted.

"Maybe I wouldn't be so moody if you started treating me like a person instead of a monster!" Sebastian stood up so that he was at equal height with Jeff and marched forward. "Face it! When you look at me all you see are chains and whips and leather! Well you know what,  _Jeff?_ Nick chose me. He chose me before you and there's nothing you can do about it."

"Oh don't talk to me about what Nick did and didn't do! I know, he knows, and everybody else knows that you're damaged goods. Nick took you out of pity, not love. The only reason you're here is because nobody wants you, not even your own family." He leaned forward and whispered right into his ear "and it's so pathetic that we feel sorry for you."

Silence followed and suddenly, Jeff doubled over as Sebastian's fist connected with his stomach. As he gasped for air, he turned and watched Sebastian storm out of the room. "Get back here, Sebastian! Hitting is not going to be tolerated!" He wheezed.

"Go fuck yourself." Came the reply.

Sebastian slept at Aunty 'Tana's that night. After Brittany was put to bed, Santana poured two glasses of wine and brought them over to the couch. She handed one to the world's severest-looking toddler and took a sip.

"Damaged goods, huh?"

"Yup."

"Figures." Santana scoffed. "All these parents…they spend their entire lives whining about how unfairly they're treated and then they turn around and do the exact same thing."

Sebastian shrugged and buried his face in the rim of the glass. "At least you got to make the decision for yourself."

Santana sighed. "Switching is never easy, whether I wanted it or not. People talked, or treated me differently, just like you."

"Yeah, yeah, our lives are big sob stories." Sebastian grumbled, downing the rest of his wine. "It's never going to get easy, is it?"

Santana shook her head, leaving them in a stoic silence.

 


	17. Chapter 17

When Kurt was taken into the dining room for breakfast the next morning, he was surprised to find Trent already sitting at the table.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

Trent rubbed his eyes tiredly and looked up. "I'm not sure, but I think it has to do with Bassy going to Aunty Tana's last night."

"Trent's going to be over here today. Doesn't that sound fun?" Daddy smiled as he placed a bowl of chopped fruit on Kurt's tray.

"Yeah!" Kurt beamed. "We can play Barbies or hide and seek or something!" He gasped. "We can make a fort!"

Daddy chuckled and nodded. "Just don't make too much of a-

* * *

"…mess." Nick frowned deeply. "This whole thing is a giant mess and frankly, I'm getting sick of it." His disappointed gaze flickered from Jeff to Sebastian as he paced back and forth along the coffee table.

"You think I'm not?" Sebastian muttered. "I'm the one getting discriminated against in my own home."

"Oh poor baby. It must be so hard to be privileged." Jeff cooed.

"Now listen you fucki-

"Shut up!" Nick snapped. "This stupid feud has been going on since high school! It's immature and frankly, tearing our family apart. Obviously there are some things that have been boiling under your skin for a while, so why don't we discuss this now in a safe and controlled environment?" The man asked.

Jeff rolled his eyes. "Psychiatrists." He murmured, earning a warning look from Nick.

"Let's start with Sebastian. Why did you get so upset last night?"

"You want to know why I'm upset? Because Jeff is fucking biased! He's constantly blaming me for shit that's not even my fault but when Trent is actually mean, he pretends not to notice!" Sebastian exclaimed.

"The swearing isn't necessary, but I understand where you're coming from." Nick replied. "And you find this frustrating?"

"Well, yeah." Sebastian frowned.

"Oh come on, Sebastian. I've seen you tease Trent and even Kurt with my own eyes! Just because you're innocence is lost doesn't mean you need to take theirs." Jeff scowled.

"That! That right there. You think I'm some tainted creature that's too dirty and evil to even touch. When was the last time you even hugged me?" Sebastian asked, his cheeks flaming up when tears arrived in his eyes far too early in the conversation. "It's been nearly six years now and you still think I'm going to wake up one day and transform into this hideous monster!"

"That's not true-

"Yes it is! When was the last time you played with me or cuddled with me or asked me how I felt about something? Nick kisses Trent every night before bed, but not once in the four years that we've lived here have you ever given me even a fraction of that kind of affection." Sebastian stated. "Face it. You don't love me. You tolerate me."

"Am I wrong to be worried? Is it against the law to want to watch out for the wellbeing of my baby and my best friend?" Jeff asked.

"Don't you think that if I planned on doing something, I would have done it by now?" Sebastian snarled. "Do you really think I would go through years of humiliation, degradation, abandonment, and mental turmoil just to spite you personally? Don't flatter yourself!"

The men started to rise from their spots on the couch so Nick rushed to intervene, creating distance between them. "Remember what we talked about, Sebastian." He said sternly. "I don't tolerate hitting."

"Just discrimination." Sebastian muttered.

"This is what we're going to do. I'm taking Trent out for the day while you two stay here and figure out all of your problems. If I get home and you two haven't resolved things, we'll do the same thing tomorrow and every day after until you do. Am I clear?"

The men nodded sullenly and watched Nick grab his keys and wallet before blowing them each a kiss and leaving the apartment.

The second he left, Sebastian got up and moved to the other side of the room, nestling into the armchair while Jeff stood and made his way to the kitchen. For nearly two hours they remained silent and incommunicative. That is until they were presented with their first issue of bonding: diapers.

Sebastian didn't actually tell Jeff he had wet himself. He more or less took care of the issue himself by sneaking off to the nursery and doing a clumsy cleanup job, only he wasn't quite sure where Daddy kept the diapers so he settled for underpants, which were kept more as a novelty than for actual use. He was back in his chair before Jeff even noticed he was missing.

At noon, Jeff came into the room and Sebastian immediately turned his attention from the TV with a single raised eyebrow. "Can I help you?"

Jeff kept his unhappy gaze steady, his arms in their naturally folded position. "Lunch."

Sebastian silently got up and stalked into the kitchen. He didn't bother with his highchair, instead taking a seat at the table and inspecting the sandwich before pushing it away. "I'm not eating it."

"What's wrong with it?" Jeff frowned.

"It's peanut butter and jelly." Sebastian replied. "Nick always makes me turkey."

"Well I'm not Nick."

"Obviously." Sebastian retorted. "Make me a turkey sandwich  _please._ "

"You can eat that sandwich or you can wait until dinner." Jeff replied.

"I'm not eating that." Sebastian shrugged, leaning back in his chair.

"Fine. Then it's naptime. Go get in bed." Jeff shrugged and watched in silence as the younger man strode silently into the nursery. Sighing, he grabbed the plate and shoved it into the fridge before turning to the dishes. Once the dishes were done, he tended to cleaning the floors, vacuuming the carpet and starting the pork loin for dinner. He was right in the middle of cutting up onions when a familiar sound caught his attention and he froze. For a moment his hearing became unfocused and he strained to listen through the thick silence until another small hiccup sent him hurrying towards the nursery.

"Sebastian?" He asked, watching as blankets flew up in a flurry of panic.

"Get out!" Sebastian ordered. He seemed incapable of keeping the tears out of his voice and curious, Jeff advanced towards the crib.

"What's wrong?" He asked, peering down at the boy. His heart sank a little at the sight of Sebastian's genuine tears, and the look of distress painted across his reddening face.

"I said leave me alone." Sebastian hiccupped. He bowed his head.

Jeff's eyes flickered down to the blanket and ignoring Sebastian's protests, threw them back to find a large dark spot staining his bright green bed sheets: a crude oval that expanded onto his other blankets and originated at Sebastian's crotch. His prized stuffed frog was clutched tightly in his arms with the mess having managed to taint its lower half as well.

"Oh, Bassy…" Jeff sighed, bringing a hand up to stroke his hair. "Don't worry. We can fix this."

Sebastian, who seemed to be mourning the soiling of his poor Froggy, jerked away from him and hiccupped again, his shoulders shuddering. "Just go away." He whimpered pathetically.

"Hey, stop crying, yeah? Let's get you cleaned up." Jeff replied. He lowered the side of Sebastian's crib and offered his hand, only to be ignored. "Come on, Sebastian." Jeff said without an ounce of annoyance in his voice. He was ignored, so he settled for scooping the boy, who was quite a bit lighter than anyone he'd ever lifted except maybe Kurt, into his arms and carrying him to the bathroom himself.

"I can take care of myself." Sebastian muttered as his breath hitched.

"I'm sure." Jeff rolled his eyes. He placed the boy on the closed toilet and started to run a bath. "Now let's get you out of those itchy clothes." It only took a few seconds for Jeff to discover Sebastian's underpants and he looked up in surprise. "Did you put these on yourself?"

Sebastian shrugged, averting his gaze.

"Sebastian," Jeff sighed, "you know you need diapers."

"I thought you said I wasn't a real baby." Sebastian mumbled.

Jeff didn't reply to that and finished stripping the boy before helping him into the bath. Normally, Nick and Jeff exclusively attended to the hygiene of their own littles and Jeff was surprised to find that instead of taking charge of bath time, Sebastian grabbed his toys and obediently waited to be washed, same as Trent. Jeff grabbed a washcloth and was hesitant to touch him at first, but when Sebastian didn't resist, he grew more assured and proceeded to scrub the boy down from head to toe. Then, just as he did with Trent, he drained the tub, wrapped him in a towel, and carried him back to the changing table where Sebastian was diapered and outfitted in a clean romper.

"There." He smiled. "Does that feel better?"

Sebastian nodded idly and twisted his body to look at his crib. "Froggy…" He said worriedly.

"Hey, it's alright." Jeff said, smiling for the first time all day. "I'll clean him all up and he'll be good as new, okay?" When he saw the insecurity in Sebastian's eyes, his paternal instincts flared and he nodded for the boy. "Okay. Now let's get you something to eat."

* * *

When Nick came home with Trent, he found Jeff standing in front of the sink with Froggy, scrubbing the plushy's butt while Sebastian nibbled on a turkey sandwich. He sent Trent to play with his toys and wandered into the kitchen.

"Hello, sweetheart." Nick crooned as he leaned down to give Sebastian a kiss.

"Hi Daddy." Sebastian smiled.

"You seem much happier now."

Sebastian shrugged sheepishly and bit into his sandwich.

"Yeah, yeah, the worst day ever, huh?" Nick teased.

"Horrible." Jeff replied tossing Froggy to Sebastian with a little wink. "Go put a movie in."

Sebastian engulfed the last chunk of his sandwich and grabbed his sippy cup before heading into the living room.

"So," Nick inquired, wrapping his arms around Jeff's waist, "what was it? Did he get a booboo? Or maybe a tummy ache? Or was he-

"Relax, Nick. It was just a little bit of a naptime accident is all." Jeff shrugged.

"Yeah? And then what happened?" Nick asked, nudging him a little.

"Nothing." Jeff replied simply. "I gave him a bath and made him a sandwich."

Nick seized his shoulders and stared at his face. "Still think Sebastian's evil."

Jeff set down the rag he was holding and sighed. "I'm not going to lie, Nick. There's a lot of…stuff we need to wade through and I know I need to fix my attitude towards Sebastian, but…I'll try."

Nick sighed dramatically. "I guess that'll have to do for now."

 


	18. Chapter 18

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

Kurt looked up from his toys. This was it. All day he had been trying to build up the courage to tell Daddy what he was thinking and all day he had been psyching himself out. He wouldn't this time, though. This was it and he was going to say what he wanted to say.

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked up in surprise. "Huh?" Darn! What was he going to ask again?

"Is there something you needed?" Daddy asked. He peered over his book at Kurt, who fidgeted and nervously stacked some of his wooden blocks.

"No…" Kurt mumbled, internally scolding himself again. Why was he such a big 'fraidy cat? It wasn't like Daddy would get mad at him. He was the one who started the game in the first place. There was absolutely positively nothing to be scared of.

"Bath time."

Shoot. Now he'd have to wait even longer to tell Daddy what he wanted. But even then after bath time came story and baba time and then sleepy time. There was no time left to tell Daddy anything!

Daddy carried him into the bathroom and propped him up on the toilet so that he could remove his play clothes. They were dirty, Daddy said, because he had rolled around in the grass while at the park with Trent. That had been fun and even though Sebastian didn't come with them there was still tons to do and they had the whole sandbox to themselves which almost never happens since there's a lot of babies-

-wait.

What was he going to tell Daddy again?

Daddy smiled at him and removed his shirt in short staccato tugs that gradually sent it over his head and into the laundry pile. Now it was kind of cold, especially the plastic toilet cover that pressed against his bare thighs. Daddy was humming now, but he could barely hear it over the loud rush of water that was filling the tub. Then it started to smell like bubbles as Daddy poured some under the rush and they started growing into big suds.

Daddy untaped his diaper and settled him in the tub once he had checked for messies. Kurt winced at first and fidgeted, the hot water burning into his skin. It was too hot and he didn't really like it when it was too hot. The heat made his face feel all sweaty and gross. He couldn't tell Daddy anything important when his face was gross.

Daddy turned on Pandora, which he loved the absolute most during bath time. Funny Girl started echoing softly in the bathroom and Kurt decided that the bathwater wasn't actually so hot anymore. It was only a little too warm now. Daddy knelt next to him with his favorite Elmo wash cloth and smiled at him. "What do you want to smell like tonight, baby?" He asked.

Kurt hummed a little and turned to view his options. Daddy understood how important hair was. He bought him all kinds of shampoo to try, but his favorite was the L'Oreal which not only made his hair super soft, but smelled like strawberry smoothie. It did not, however, taste like strawberry smoothie, but that was a story for another time.

Daddy washed his hair and then he took baby soap and washed everywhere else, even his feet and his elbows. He also washed his willy and his bottom, but there was a clear absence of any special touching. Unfortunately, Daddy got really wet during bath time because Kurt was super ticklish and couldn't help splashing whenever Daddy tried to touch his tummy or his feet.

"Look at me!" Daddy smiled. "I don't even need to take a bath now! Next time I'll just get in with you."

Kurt wasn't sure if Daddy was making a joke, but it didn't matter. He giggled anyway. He wanted Daddy to take a bath with him. Then he could tell him important stuff…

That's right!

Kurt turned his head so quickly that Daddy jerked back a little in surprise. "Whoa! You alright there, Kurtie?"

Kurt nodded quickly and brought his knees to his chest. "I gotta secret, Daddy." He mumbled shyly.

"Oh?" Daddy raised an eyebrow and leaned in. "And what might this secret be?"

Kurt blushed a little and shrugged as Daddy pulled out the plug. The water around him began to lower and with each passing moment the air around him grew chillier until it had him shivering and reaching out to Daddy. Thankfully a fluffy towel was waiting for him, which he eagerly stepped into. The towel enveloped him and Daddy lifted him out of the tub, setting him down on the soft bathroom rug.

"Now let's get you ready for bed." He smiled. "Do you want honey in your milk tonight?"

Kurt looked up excitedly, all previous thoughts escaping his mind as he nodded. "Yeah!"

Daddy chuckled and kissed his forehead before covering it with a towel so that he could rub his hair dry. "Okay then. You pick out a book while I make your bottle. Sound like a plan?"

"Sounds like a plan!" Kurt replied and giggled. Once he was dried, Daddy scooped him up and carried him back to the nursery for a quick diapering. Then he got to pick out his pajamas: baby blue footies with a penguin on the breast. The second Daddy set him on the ground, he toddled over to his bookcase and took a seat, browsing through every row of books and taking careful consideration with each one.

"Have you picked one, sweetheart?" Daddy asked from the doorway. Kurt turned to see him holding not only a freshly made bottle, but his favorite blanket and kitty as well. He turned back to the shelf and quickly snatched one out before hurrying over to Daddy's and his favorite rocking chair and waiting patiently. Daddy came over and took a seat, setting the bottle down beside the chair so that he could hand over Kurt's kitty and wrap him in his blankie. Then he hoisted the younger boy up onto his lap and reached for the bottle. "Trade?" He smiled, holding up the milk. Kurt giggled and nodded, holding a hand out for the bottle. After exchanging items, Daddy flipped open to the first page and Kurt made himself comfortable, popping the bottle into his mouth.

The first suck is always the best one. It's the beginning of something delicious, warm, and relaxing and as the silky smooth milk washed over his tongue, Kurt couldn't help slumping into bliss. His mouth tingled, sweet, creaminess coating his cheeks, his tongue, and everything in between. He took another suck and rested his head on Daddy's shoulder as he listened to Daddy's voice, which sounded the way his bottle tasted.

"The end." Daddy said. "Wasn't tha-

Blaine paused and glanced down at his shoulder, his mouth stretching into a grin when he found Kurt fast asleep, his half-empty milk bottle hanging loosely from his mouth. Carefully, as to avoid disturbing the baby, he removed the bottle and set it on the ground, dropping the book beside it so that he could carry Kurt to bed.

Once Kurt had been kissed goodnight and was tucked in with the light turned out, Blaine slowly tiptoed out of the room.

* * *

"Ah!"

"Such a good boy."

"Ohhh Daddy!"

Nick wiped the sweat from his brow and shifted forward on the bed, gripping Sebastian tighter. He fingers pressed into the soft flesh of his ass, thrusting his hips with renewed vigor as Sebastian writhed and moaned beneath him.

"Daddy!" Sebastian cried, his back arching as Nick slammed into his prostate. He legs hooked behind Nick's back, pulling him closer as he gripped the tangled sheets. Nick leaned forward and caught his lips in a heated kiss, nipping at his neck and toying with his nipples.

"You like Daddy's cock?" He growled, heaving into him as their bodies, slick with sweat, rubbed together.

He hit a special spot and Sebastian's body convulsed as if electrified. "Yes Daddy oh please yes yes ye-

_BZZZZZZZZ!_

"Who…who's at the door?" Nick panted, moving his hips back and forth fervently.

"Who cares, just fuck me!" Sebastian whined, spread his legs even wider.

"But what if it's somebody important?" Nick asked, maintaining the rhythm.

"You're balls deep in me, whoever it is, they can wait." Sebastian grunted.

Nick chuckled. "Feisty one." He teased, picking up speed as Sebastian sat up a little to suck at his neck.

"Guys? You home?"

Nick paused when he heard Blaine's voice outside of their door and sighed, regretting the day he had given Blaine a key to their apartment. "I'm sorry, baby." He said before grapping a blanket and wrapping it around his waist. Sebastian whined in protest and moaned, burying his face in a pillow as his dick throbbed painfully between his legs.

"Hurry! I'm gonna get blue balls!" He moaned.

Nick ignored him and opened the door ajar, peering at Blaine. "What do you need?"

"Where are Trent and Jeff? I thought you guys weren't home at first." Blaine asked.

"They went out. Can I help you with something? I'm sort of in the middle of something." He replied impatiently.

"Huh?" Blaine frowned, his eyes flickering down to the blanket. His eyes widened in recognition and he looked back up. "Oh… _oh."_ He let out a short laugh and grinned. "Sorry. Sorry Sebastian!" He called. "I was just wondering if I could borrow a few baby wipes. Kurt messed and I haven't been able to get to the store to buy more supplies yet."

"Just take the whole pack and let yourself out." Nick said before shutting the door and hurrying back to Sebastian.

* * *

"Okay, sweetheart, I'm back. Don't worry honey." Daddy cooed.

Kurt whined uncomfortably and rubbed his eyes, pouting up at him from inside his playpen. "Hurryyyy!"

"I know, I know, I'm sorry baby." Daddy said, scooping him up and hurrying towards the nursery. Once Kurt was on the changing table, he got to work removing his messy diaper wiping him clean. "There." He smiled as he dabbed some butt paste onto his clean bottom. "Isn't that better?"

Kurt nodded, his thumb buried in his mouth as Daddy swaddled him in a fresh diaper and dressed him in some jeggings. He fitted the younger boy in a sweater, then a jacket. "We're going to take a ride to the store to get wipes and some other stuff, okay?" He cooed. "Do you want to bring your kitty with us?"

Kurt nodded as Daddy helped him into his boots and then his buttoned up his coat. "There we go." Daddy smiled, grabbing the diaper bag while Kurt retrieved his kitty from his crib. Daddy then hoisted Kurt onto his hip and locked the door behind them as he stepped out into the hallway. Kurt held on tightly as they made their way down to the lobby, out the door, and into the parking lot where Daddy's car awaited them. Daddy buckled Kurt into his car seat and grabbed his toy steering wheel, placing it in the boy's lap. "Are you going to help Daddy drive today?" He asked him, making Kurt beam and nod excitedly. "Okay, but be careful." He smiled before getting into the front seat and pulling out of the lot.

When they arrived at the grocery store, Daddy helped Kurt out of his car seat and held his hand tightly as they walked into the store. Daddy grabbed a cart and fastened Kurt into the cart's seat before navigating through the store in search of baby wipes, diapers, and other supplies. Kurt went along peacefully, pointing out products for Daddy to put in the cart and pretending he was riding a grocery truck. It wasn't until they got in the checkout line that things went downhill.

Kurt spotted the bag of M&Ms almost immediately. His eyes widened with desire and he looked over at Daddy. "Can I get candy?" He asked hopefully.

"Not today, baby, we have cookies at home already." Daddy replied as he put stuff on the conveyer belt to be scanned and bagged.

"But not candy." He whined. "I want candy."

"Kurt, I said no." Daddy replied firmly. "Listen to what Daddy says."

Kurt pouted at him and turned back to the packet of M&Ms. Maybe if he could reach them, he could convince Daddy to change his mind. After all, he was always a good boy. Daddy said so. It was decided.

Kurt made sure Daddy wasn't looking before leaning over the cart and down towards the shelf of candy. The thick metal bars pressed into his side, scratching his skin but he ignored it as his fingertips brushed over the shiny, rainbow package. Encouraged by this, Kurt leaned over some more. He was unafraid of falling, since the heavy packages of diapers and wipes kept him anchored, but then Daddy removed the last box of Pampers from the cart and Kurt's eyes widened when he felt the cart begin to tip. His hand slipped, sending dozens and dozens of candy bars spilling to the floor like a shiny, cellophane water fall.

Kurt's eyes widened in surprise and he didn't even notice Daddy righting the cart until he looked up and found himself staring into cold, angry eyes. With a quick excuse me to the cashier, who was clearly trying not to stare as she bagged up the groceries, Daddy snatched Kurt from the cart and took him a few feet away.

"That was very naughty, Kurt Elizabeth." He said in a scary voice that made Kurt's stomach turn. "We're going to go get our groceries and while we wait, you are going to put every single one of those candy bars back where they belong. Then you are going to apologize to the nice lady who is bagging our groceries and you will not put up a fuss on the way home. If you give me a hard time, you will get a spanking this afternoon. Is that what you want?"

Kurt's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head.

"No? Then let's go." Daddy said before taking his hand and leading him back over to the checkout. Kurt quickly got to work reorganizing the chocolate, his hands shaking as he did so. Once the floor was picked up, he obediently took his daddy's hand and sniffled slightly.

"I'm sorry and spilled the candy and made a mess." He said, his voice quivering. The cashier nodded and forgave him, but for some reason he didn't feel any better as Daddy took the bags and led him out to the car. He was buckled into his car seat but this time he didn't get to help Daddy drive. Instead he sat in uncomfortable silence, replaying the whole scene in his mind and going mad with fear of what Daddy would do to him when they got home.

Kurt helped Daddy carry the grocery bags upstairs and once they were inside, Daddy turned his focus back to him.

"Kurt, I want you to go sit in the corner for twenty minutes. Face the wall and I don't want you making any noises. If you leave the corner, your punishment will be worse." Daddy instructed. He watched Kurt hurry to the farthest corner of the living room and take a seat, leaning his head against the wall. "I'm setting a timer and when the bell rings, you can come out and we'll talk about why you're being punished."

Kurt sat and stared at the wall, listening to the sound of rustling bags as Daddy put away the groceries. Daddy left the room to restock the changing table, but Kurt didn't dare make a noise or even look around because Daddy would know and then he'd be in more trouble.

He was a statue and by the time the timer went off, he was so focused on not moving a muscle or making a sound that he barely heard it go off. He looked up and turned his head to find Daddy watching him, but he didn't move until Daddy gestured him to come to the couch. He got up and walked over, standing before Daddy with an apologetic look on his face.

"Do you know why you were punished, Kurt?" Daddy asked. When the boy gave a small nod, he added "why?"

Kurt looked at his hands. "Because I didn't listen to you at the store and made a mess."

"So what are you going to do the next time I say no to something you want?" Daddy asked.

"Listen to Daddy and accept that no means no." Kurt mumbled.

Daddy nodded and pulled him into his lap, giving him a kiss. "I make rules because I care about you, Kurt. I know they may not always make sense or seem fair, but I'm just looking out for you and you need to trust me."

Kurt nodded and accepted the kisses Daddy gave him with a smile.

"Now why don't we watch a movie until lunch time?" Daddy suggested. "I'll make some hot chocolate. Sound good?" Kurt nodded, so Daddy set him on his feet and gave his bottom a pat. "Go pick out a movie while I make the hot chocolate."

"Can I have marshmallows in mine?" He asked hopefully.

"One." Daddy called from the kitchen.

Kurt hesitated for a second before smiling. "Okay. Thank you, Daddy."

 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Shamelessly self-promoting my new blog once more. If you have a tumblr, I really want you to check it out. I'll post all of my story updates with links (oooh) and accepting prompts and headcanons for short unedited fills. haleyscircus. tumblr. com. Anyway, enjoy!**

When Daddy had first explained special pacifiers, Kurt didn't know what to think. He had found his apprehension growing when Daddy unbuckled his pants and pulled out his willy. Kurt liked to think that he was the only person in the whole world that had a willy, and seeing somebody else with one made him squirm in his spot. Daddy had explained that all babies sucked on their daddies' special pacifier and it was nothing to be frightened of.

"It's okay, sweetheart. We can take this as slow as you need." Daddy had promised him. "You know Sebastian and Trent have special pacifiers too?"

"They do?" Kurt asked, a tiny bit of jealousy edging its way into his emotions.

"Yep." Daddy smiled. "It's nothing to be afraid of. Do you want to give it a try?"

Kurt nodded shyly, but hesitated when his gaze locked with Daddy's willy again. Willies were just for making peepees. Were they supposed to go in people's mouths? It sounded icky.

Daddy must have noticed his hesitation so he smiled and cradled Kurt's face in his hands. "Hey, I've got an idea. How about we make it look really yummy?"

"How?" Kurt asked.

Daddy glanced over at the kitchen and seemed to consider something before breaking into a large grin. "Hang on, sweetheart. Daddy has an idea."

And that's how Kurt came to be sitting in front of Daddy with a tub of cake frosting and a bowl of rainbow sprinkles, a rubber spatula gripped tightly in his right hand. He giggled and scooped more of the sweet substance from the jar before carefully slathering it over Daddy's willy.

"Make it even all around, baby." Daddy chuckled. "We want it to be pretty."

Kurt nodded and tilted his head to get a better view of the underside. He lifted the spatula to the bare skin, tickling and leaving traces on Daddy's thighs as he did.

"Oh my goodness, Daddy's going to need a bath after this." He commented, a giddy grin on his face. Kurt could barely believe that they were doing such a thing, right in the middle of their kitchen with Daddy leaning against the island in the middle. He wondered if Sebastian and Trent did this with their daddies.

When he was finished with the icing, Kurt grabbed the small cereal bowl of sprinkles that Daddy had poured out for him and grabbed a handful of the little candies. He did his best to be careful as he slowly released a rain of sprinkles onto Daddy's willy, turning the white surface bright and happy like a rainbow. Kurt no longer felt like looking away at the sight. In fact, he found his mouth watering at the sight of swirling, sugary cream and cheerful colors. Daddy saved delicacies like frosting for super special occasions. He supposed this qualified as one. Daddy sure seemed to think so.

"You ready, sweetheart?" Daddy asked, spreading his legs apart just a little bit.

Kurt nodded and eagerly licked at the frosting, wasting no time to fill his mouth with the sugary treat. He hummed contently at the good taste and put his entire mouth around Daddy's willy, his tongue rapidly slithering over every inch, eager for the taste. Above him, he could have heard Daddy gasp, but he was probably just surprised by how fast he was eating up the frosting. He swirled his tongue around, not wanting to skip even an inch of space. As he did, he felt the meat swelling against his tongue.

"You're such a good boy, Kurt." Daddy told him and his voice sounded unusually raspy. Was Daddy getting sick? Kurt sure hoped not. "Such a good boy."

Kurt kept going, pushing the willy further into his mouth so he could reach the frosting at the base. Some of it had gotten stuck in Daddy's hair, which tickled his nose and made him whine playfully around the appendage. Daddy's knees shook a little bit and before Kurt could comprehend what was happening, the frosting in his mouth was turning salty and slick. Nevertheless he swallowed it all down together and stretched his tongue out to catch the dabs of frosting that were just a bit too out of reach. He kept trying until Daddy had to pull away. The man kneeled down and gave Kurt a big kiss on the top of his head.

"You did such a good job!" He praised. "Did you like it?"

Kurt grinned and nodded. "It was yummy."

Daddy showed all of his teeth, even his molars. Kurt could tell that he had made him very happy and excitement welled up inside him.

"Let me get cleaned up and then we'll play a game. Would you like some juice?" He asked as he walked over to the counter and ripped open a new pack of baby wipes.

"Yes, Daddy." Kurt nodded as got to his feet and toddled over. He didn't worry about the frosting or the bowl of sprinkles. Daddy would take care of it.

Daddy prepared him a sippy cup of grape juice. "Go wash your hands, sweetie. We don't want to get anything sticky."

Kurt obediently stepped in front of the sink and ran his hands under the water, taking extra time to pump a large enough pool of soap into his hand to blow bubbles. Daddy took Kurt's distraction as an opportunity to clean himself up and readjust his pants. Once he was sanitized, he grabbed the sippy cup and headed towards the couch. "You coming?"

* * *

Sebastian stepped out of the kitchen with a spreader knife in his hand. He was wearing a blue Cookie Monster apron, something Jeff and Nick insisted he wear if he was going to use the kitchen supplies. He stalked forward into the living room and stood right in front of the TV screen, making Trent whine.

"Stooop! Mickey Mouse Clubhouse is on!" The pudgy boy protested.

Sebastian rolled his eyes. "Chill, it's a rerun." He turned to Jeff. "Where did you put the frosting?"

"What?" Jeff asked, not even looking up from his laptop.

"The frosting? You know, that little blue jar of white stuff we got from the dessert aisle last week?" Sebastian huffed.

"I could go without the sarcasm, mister, and it should be in the pantry where I put it." Jeff replied.

"Well it's not there." Jeff replied.

Sebastian threw his hands up. "How the hell-

"Sebastian." Jeff warned.

"How am I supposed to make a cake for Daddy's birthday without frosting?" Sebastian repeated, irritation creeping into his voice.

"Just make some."

"Oh yeah, why don't I just walk six miles to the store and buy frosting ingredients with money I don't have." Sebastian responded.

"Sarcasm." Jeff repeated tensely.

Sebastian sighed. "Well can you run to the store and get more frosting?"

"Do you really need it right now? Can't it wait?" Jeff asked.

"I'm  _not_ giving Daddy a cake without frosting on it." Sebastian said in a tone that hinted at a possible tantrum if he didn't get what he wanted.

"Well I can't leave you and Trent here alone." Jeff replied. "And Nick's working late."

"Just ask Blaine to watch us." He shrugged.

"Blaine and Kurt are working on their relationship." Jeff told him pointedly.

Sebastian bit back a smile at that. Stupid babies.

"Hey, just because you didn't start out like them, doesn't give you the right to laugh." The blond scolded lightly.

"Whatever, just get me some frosting, please?"

"Who's going to watch you?" Jeff insisted on knowing.

"I don't know, just call Santana or something." Sebastian shrugged.

"Santana? After she pulled that stunt with the hard lemonade? I don't think so."

Sebastian slumped his shoulders. "That was one time and I had bumped my head. She was just trying to make me feel better."

"Then she gives you baby aspirin, not alcohol."

The younger man rolled his eyes. "Well I promise I won't accept any alcohol from her. Can we please just call her? You'll only be gone a minute."

"No."

Sebastian crossed his arms over his chest and gave Jeff a look.

"No means no, Sebastian." Jeff said sternly. Not a second after he'd finished talking, Sebastian stepped forward and plopped onto the floor on his padded bottom. His eyes quickly filled with tears and his face flushed deep red as the first bawl ripped from his throat.

Jeff sighed and set down his laptop. "Come on, Sebastian, don't do this." Trent had officially stopped watching Mickey Mouse, as the show in front of him proved to be much more interesting. He watched Jeff rise from his chair and walk over, scooping Sebastian into his arms.

"Come on, Bassy." Jeff bounced him on his hip and rubbed his back, urging him to calm down. "You can just give Nick the cake tomorrow."

"Daddy's birthday is today!" Sebastian wailed. "I want it today!"

"But Nick won't mind…" Jeff tried.

"Daddy cake t'day!" Sebastian sobbed.

Jeff shut his eyes and sighed. While he hadn't taken much effort to get to know Sebastian over the years, he did know that Sebastian had always insisted on never succumbing to baby talk. He might have been faking a moment ago, but now he was truly upset.

"Fine, I'll give Auntie Tana a call." Jeff sighed. "Just calm down, alright?"

Sebastian hiccupped, his chest hitching with each released breath. Jeff set him on the couch next to Trent and headed for the kitchen phone.

Trent smiled. "It's okay Bassy." He leaned over and tried to hug him, but Sebastian held up his hand. "Don't touch me." He murmured, making his "brother" frown. He had been too slow. Whenever Sebastian was upset, there was a miniscule moment of time when Sebastian would allow cuddling, but Trent had missed his chance with this one.

Aunty Tana arrived in mere minutes with Brittany hanging onto her skirt. As usual she wore her clothing in Dom fashion with leather boots and tight, black skirts. Brittany, on the other hand, looked like a cream puff, with her flouncy pink dress and bright red hair bow. Her pretty blonde hair was tied into a high pony. Aunty Tana always kept her at the front of fashion.

"You can all relax, I'm here." Aunty Tana smirked.

Sebastian visibly calmed, as he always did when Santana was around. When Nick and Sebastian first started their lives together, Nick had encouraged his partner to spend time with her regularly. He had said he felt it was important for Sebastian to have someone who understood his experiences the way Santana did, though Jeff didn't quite agree with that. Jeff just thought Santana was a bad influence that reignited Sebastian's old Dom attitude.

"Okay, I'll be gone for fifteen minutes, tops." Jeff said as he gathered his keys and wallet. He seized Trent's head and gave him a big smooch. "I'll be back soon, baby. Be good." As he walked past Sebastian, he ruffled his hair. "No giggle juice, Santana." Jeff warned before giving one last wave and heading out.

Aunty Tana locked the door and turned to face them with a smirk on her face. Trent, who was not very partial to a mommy who wore leather, seemed to shrink into the couch a little and stare intently at Mickey Mouse. Sebastian on the other hand immediately rose from his seat to greet them.

"Hey, Britt." He greeted the blonde.

"Hey Bassy." She smiled, hugging Lord Tubbington to her chest. That cat seemed to look more worn each time he saw it.

"Kurt left his Barbie cruise ship over here. It's by the toy chest if you want to play with it." Sebastian told her. He didn't have to repeat himself. Brittany had already run off.

With the other two entertained, Sebastian and Santana headed into the kitchen.

"Nice cake." She smiled, glancing over at the two yellow disks that were propped up on a porcelain plate.

"It'd be nicer if we had some frosting to put on it." He commented.

"Don't be a brat, Jeff's getting you some as we speak." Santana replied as she sat down at the kitchen table. "How are things with him? What's it been, like three, four weeks since Nick's 'therapy' session?"

"It's better." Sebastian shrugged, removing the apron and slumping down into a chair. "We haven't yelled at each other in like, five days. That's progress."

"Well I definitely see an improvement." Santana stated. "In both of you."

"Yeah, yeah, happy ending." Sebastian rolled his eyes.

"I thought your happy ending was going home with Nick."

"A person can have more than one happy ending."

"Clearly." Santana smirked.

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by a sharp knocking at the door.

"I'll get it. It's probably Nick with his hands too full to unlock the door again-

Sebastian opened the door and froze, his knuckles turning white as he gripped the door knob.

Thad looked him up and down. "Sup."

"Get out of here." Sebastian snapped, as if on reflex. He felt Santana's hand on his shoulder, but didn't relax.

"What do you want?" Santana asked.

"I checked your place and the note on your door said you were here." Thad said. "You done with my order?"

Santana sighed. "Come back later, I'm babysitting." She told him, ignoring the embarrassed glare that Sebastian sent her way.

"Just run down the hall real quick. I've got plans tonight and I need the order." Thad said impatiently.

"She said no, so fuck off." Sebastian told him.

"Shut up, diaper boy. Let the adults talk." Thad brushed him off.

Santana shrugged. "I told you, I'm closed right now. Come back in thirty minutes." She turned and started back towards the kitchen and Sebastian started to close the door, but Thad barged right in and trailed after her.

"Look, bitch, I'm paying you! I just want my stuff!" He barked, making Britt and Trent snap to attention.

Sebastian turned to them. "Trent, Britt, go into the nursery and lock the door." He said calmly. "We're going to have a quiet time, okay?"

For once in his life, Trent didn't argue and took Brittany's hand. Together they disappeared down the hall while Sebastian joined the two in the kitchen.

"This is my apartment and you can't be here. Get the fuck out before I call the cops." Sebastian threatened.

"Wow, I'm shaking." Thad replied, brushing him off. "If you're not going to pay me, I want my money back."

"Look, you'll get your stupid stuff, just come back in a little bit." Santana repeated. "Get the fuck out."

Thad's face contorted and he roughly grabbed Santana's bicep, yanking her forward, but that's about as far as he got before Sebastian seized the back of his head and slammed his head down, straight onto the stacked cake.

* * *

When Jeff returned home, Sebastian, Trent, Santana, and Brittany were all huddled together on the couch watching Little Einsteins. He closed the door behind him and held up the bag. "I got your precious frosting."

"Don't need it anymore." Sebastian replied without looking away from the screen.

Jeff's eye twitched. "What?"

"I don't need the frosting anymore."

"So you made me go through all of that for nothing?" Jeff asked.

"It was a trip to the store, not a decathlon." Sebastian scoffed.

"Well what, did you find the frosting?"

"No."

"Then what?"

"We had to toss the cake. It got ruined." Santana answered.

"How?"

"Dropped it." Sebastian piped.

Jeff sighed and shook his head, wandering into the kitchen and dropping the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. He peered over at the cake, which was now crumbled in the trash and stained red. He turned back to the living room but stopped. Slowly he peered back into the garbage and studied the cake. "Sebastian?"

 


	20. Chapter 20

"D-Daddy..."

"Shhh…just relax."

"It hurts."

"It's just a slight tug is all, don't worry."

"I don't like it, please, Daddy."

"It'll be over soon."

Kurt whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut as the deed was performed. He wished he had never listened to what Daddy had said about special surprises. He should have escaped when he had the chance and now he could feel the world collapsing around him.

"All done!"

Kurt opened his eyes and peered into the mirror at his freshly cropped hair. "It's too short!"

"It's just wet, Kurt, you have to wait and see when it's dry. It'll look adorable." Daddy told him.

The femboy set down his scissors and twirled a long strand of his own bright red hair on a perfectly manicured fingernail. "If you want, I can blow dry it a little."

"That won't be necessary." Daddy said, glancing over at his squirming sub.

The femboy nodded and removed the apron from around Kurt's neck, allowing him to stand up. Kurt rushed over to Daddy and hid behind him, peering out shyly at the thong straps that stuck out above the boy's low-riding jeans and his dangly earrings that glittered each time the light bounced off of them. Daddy took his hand and led him over to a tall counter where Daddy pulled out his walled and handed the boy some money. The boy thanked them and wished them a good day.

"See? That wasn't so bad." Daddy smiled, patting his back.

"You said we were going to the toy store!" Kurt crossed his arms unhappily and stared up with an accusing look plastered across his face. "You lied and lying's bad."

"I didn't lie. I said we were going to go to the toy store if you were a good boy and got your hair trimmed. You only heard what you wanted to hear." Daddy argued gently.

Kurt humphed and sulked all the way to the car. When they got to the van, Daddy secured him in his car seat and got in the front. As he did, Kurt made sure to scowl directly in the overhead mirror so that when Daddy looked up to check it as he always did, he would know that he was still mad. Daddy smiled and turned around in his seat. "Would you like to help me drive today, Kurtie pie?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, but he  _did_ like helping Daddy drive and he was really good at it too. In fact, he and Daddy were so in sync that it was almost as if one person was driving instead of two. For this reason, and no other, he nodded. Daddy smiled and got back out of the car to get the driving attachment for his car seat. In a matter of seconds, a bright yellow steering wheel complete with a key and ignition, speedometer, gas gauge, and stick shift were all hooked up to his car seat. Kurt waited until Daddy had closed the door again to smile and then sat patiently until Daddy had gotten in the car and buckled up. Starting the engine before Daddy was secure would be dangerous. He reached down and grabbed the purple key, turning it clockwise. The car revved to life, making him grin and kick his feet excitedly. He reached over to grab his sunglasses and put them on before giving Daddy a thumb's up.

"Ready?" Daddy asked. Kurt nodded and helped steer him out of the parking lot and down the plaza to the toy store. Kurt would have sped all the way there if he could, but knew that following the rules was more important. Daddy had told him that.

Suddenly the car jerked to a stop as a car pulled out ahead of them unexpectedly and Daddy muttered something under his breath as his arm shot out for some reason. Kurt frowned and slammed down on the horn. That dummy wasn't doing a good job at following the rules.

"You alright back there, Kurt?" Daddy asked.

"One hundred percent!" He replied, twisting and turning the wheel. In a matter of minutes, they had reached the opposite end of the plaza where the toy store was located and as it's big colorful sign came into view, Kurt began to squirm eagerly.

Daddy parked towards the front and helped Kurt out before taking his hand. "You did a really good job at the hair salon so you can pick out one big toy or two small ones."

Kurt's insides swelled with excitement and he nodded, completely forgetting about his hair trimming turmoil. He bounced in his spot and beamed.

The second they stepped through the door, Kurt's resolve dissipated. He took off running, never even hearing Daddy call after him. He sprinted down the aisles, a rainbow blur of pinks and blues and yellows as his heart pounded in his chest. He probably would have gotten farther if he hadn't run into something.

"Whoa! Slow down there!"

Kurt quickly recovered from the collision and looked up into the face of the man he'd just bumped into. "Uh…"

"Kurt!" Kurt felt Daddy scoop him up from behind and suddenly Daddy's face was only inches from his. "Don't ever run away from me like that, do you hear me? If you do that again, we're going straight home without a toy."

Kurt looked at him worriedly. That wasn't what he wanted at all! "Sorry, Daddy." He whimpered.

"Don't apologize to me, say you're sorry to the poor man you just hit."

Kurt shyly turned to look at the man and blushed. "Sorry for running into you." He mumbled.

"That's quite alright." The man chuckled. "But if I were you, I'd stay real close to your Daddy there. Wouldn't want you to go missing."

Then Daddy gave the man a really strange look. "Right. Well, sorry again about that." He said before rushing away with Kurt still on his hip.

"Okay, sweetheart, you're going to be holding my hand until that guy leaves." Daddy murmured once they were a few aisles away. Kurt pouted. It wasn't like he was going to run into the same person twice.

Kurt spent a lot of time at the toy store. He scanned every aisle twice with the utmost care and focus to ensure that he didn't miss a single toy. For most kids, toy shopping was impulsive, foolish business. They saw the first toy the thought they liked and they chose it. Kurt knew better. He had a system in place that guaranteed the absolute most out of every toy store visit he had, which wasn't many. He had a system: first he looked, got a feel for what each toy did, what parts came with it. Next he analyzed their fun value. How long could he play with the toy until it got boring? Was it a one hit wonder that he could build once and never touch again? Or was this something he could savor late into his twenties? After that, there was the envy factor. Would the toy be cool enough to earn the admiration and even temporary resentment of his peers? Would the toy make him popular? Trent was easily impressed by just about anything still in its package and Brittany liked anything that was pink or had moving parts. They were easy. Sebastian, however, had displayed even an ounce of interest in his toys. Even his cruise ship, which had an elevator and a secret hot tub for Barbie and her friends had failed to impress him. In fact, Kurt couldn't think of a single time Sebastian even looked at another toy besides his infinite hoard of Legos.

The point was that if Kurt was going to get a toy, it needed to be worthwhile.

"Can I get Heelys?"

"Absolutely not."

* * *

 

Kurt ended up getting dolls from the Bratz Boyz collection because right now all he had to play with were his and Brittany's Barbie dolls and even though she had a couple of Kens, they couldn't include Daddy and him and Trent and Sebastian and Uncle Nick and Uncle Jeff. Their names were Cade and Koby, and Koby sort of looked like his stepbrother, which he thought was funny. Daddy also bought something from the way, way back of the store where he's never been allowed to go before and then they left.

Kurt helped drive again and when they get home, Daddy took his hand and led him to their apartment. Once they were in the hallway, he wanted to stop by Brittany's door and show her his new stuff, but Daddy moved him right along. He closed the apartment door and locked it, then turned to Kurt. "I have a surprise for you, baby."

Kurt nearly cried out with joy.  _Another_ surprise? Were they going back to the toy store?

Daddy picked him up and carried him to the changing table. His pants and shoes were removed, but before Daddy went any further, he stopped and looked at him. "Do you need to make peepee or poopy at all?"

Kurt shook his head. He'd already made poopy this morning and he was pretty sure he'd just wet his diaper during the car ride home. Daddy untaped it and then cleaned him, making sure not to miss a single spot. By the time Daddy was done, Kurt was pretty sure he could eat off of his bottom it was so clean. Daddy left him lying on the changing table and when Kurt turned his head to see what he was doing, he was confused to find him spreading one of their travel changing mats out on the bed along with an open diaper.

Daddy returned and smiled down at him mischievously. "You ready for your surprise, darling?"

Kurt nodded, so Daddy picked him up half naked and carried him over to the bed where he was lied down with his bottom resting on the open diaper. Daddy arranged the pillows so that he was sitting up a little bit and smiled.

"Daddy got some toys too. Would you like to see?"

Curious as to what Daddy liked to play with, Kurt nodded quickly and watched as he fished something out of the toy bag. However, to his dismay, he saw no toys, just a couple of pink things that looked like giant pills.

"That's not a toy." Kurt frowned.

Daddy gave him a look of surprise. "It's not?"

"No, toys are supposed to be fun."

"How do you know this isn't fun?" Daddy asked him.

"Doesn't look fun." He shrugged.

"Well how about I show you how it works and then you tell me if it's fun or not, deal?" Daddy smiled.

Kurt thought this was a pretty fair deal so he nodded and watched Daddy rip them out of their packaging and wipe them down.

"Now, in order for the toy to work, you have to follow a few rules, okay? Otherwise it won't be fun." Daddy grabbed a tube of lubricant from the dresser drawer and squeezed a little onto his fingers. "The first rule is that you need to lean back against the pillows and relax, like you're about to take a nap."

Kurt nodded. That sounded easy enough. He let his head fall back to rest on the pillows beneath him and loosened his muscles, his eyes drifting shut.

"Good boy." He heard Daddy coo. "Now spread your legs apart." Kurt obeyed, and a few moments later he felt something pushing into his bottom and tensed. "Just relax." Daddy reminded him and started to rub his thigh. He spoke in a soothing voice that had Kurt unclenching his muscles in a matter of minutes. "Remember this, Kurtie? Remember the magic button in your bottom and how good it felt when I pressed it?" Daddy crooned. Kurt did remember and the thought made his toes curl. Daddy kept talking, distracting him as he pushed in one finger and moved it around, pushing in and pulling out and adding a second. Then he pulled both of them out and squeezed more of the slippery stuff into his hand.

A few seconds later, Kurt felt something else pushing at his backside, but this time it wasn't daddy's fingers, it was cold and hard like plastic. Daddy pushed it all the way in with his fingers until it was resting right on the magic button that Daddy had mentioned and every time he moved even an inch, a tiny electric current pulsed through his lower half.

Then Daddy took the other pill and pressed it against his willy, securing it there with a strap. "Are you ready, Kurt?"

Kurt nodded, still completely lost as to how this toy was supposed to be fun. Daddy smiled and pulled out a remote, pressing one of its plastic red buttons.

And then it hit him like a meteor.

"AAAH!" Kurt cried as the vibrations wracked his body inside and out. The toy nuzzled against his prostate buzzed lowly, but the combined forces made him grab at the sheets beneath him and moan.

"Are you having fun yet?" Daddy asked, a sly smirk on his face.

Kurt nodded, gasping for breath as he tried to wrap his mind around what was happening to him. How could something so small bring so much sensation to his body? His willy, which had once been bored and limp, now stood tall and straight, bright red to match Kurt's cheeks. Precome already began to pearl at the tip as Daddy watched on contently.

"You know what would be fun? Let's play a game. I'm going to think of a number one through ten and you have to guess. If you get it wrong, I turn the toy to the next setting. If you guess right, I turn it down. Whoever gets to the end of the settings first wins." Daddy proposed.

Kurt nodded, hoping a game might distract him from the torturous vibrations pressing against his willy.

"Okay," Daddy said, rubbing his tummy. "I have a number. What do you think it is?"

"Five?" Kurt guessed.

"Eh! Wrong." Daddy smiled and pressed the button again. Inside of him, the vibrations sped up slightly and Kurt found himself bucking his hips uncontrollably. "Want to guess again?"

"E-eight." Kurt tried, but Daddy just shook his head and pressed the button once more. The buzzing turned into an aggressive humming that shot pleasure throughout his entire body and he let out a cry as he suddenly came onto his stomach.

"We should probably remove your shirt. This is going to be a little messy." Daddy commented. He slid the t-shirt over Kurt's head and cast it aside.

"Done?" Kurt asked softly as he tried to catch his breath.

Daddy smiled. "Not this time, baby." And with that he pressed the button again and leaned forward to press a kiss to Kurt's left nipple. He sucked on it, letting his teeth nip the bud while his hand reached down to stroke the underside of Kurt's willy. Beneath him the boy writhed and whimpered as pure hot pleasure ripped through every ounce of his body like a raging fire. Daddy alternated nipples, teasing them until they were swollen and pink before turning his focus back to the younger boy's throbbing appendage. Sticking out his tongue, he pressed it against the underside and licked a fat, wet, stripe from base to tip that had Kurt's back arching up off of the bed.

"Da-haaa…" He moaned, slurring his words as a single line of drool escaped down his chin. Daddy had never seen a more beautiful sight in his entire life. Seeing his precious darling angel in such a debauched state had his own crotch straining against the zipper of his pants.

"My sweet angel. By gorgeous baby boy." Daddy murmured gruffly as he sucked at Kurt's neck. "Do you want Daddy to make you come?"

"Yes." Kurt moaned.

Daddy shook his head. "Show me you mean it, Kurtie-Pie." He instructed and with that he took the vibrator strapped to Kurt's willy and pressed it right into his tip. Kurt jerked like he'd been possessed and screamed.

" Kurt moaned.

Daddy shook his head. "Show me you mean it, Kurtie-Pie." He instructed and with that he took the vibrator strapped to Kurt's willy and pressed it right into his tip. Kurt jerked like he'd been possessed and screamed.

" _Yes!_ " He sobbed. "Plee-heeeez!"

"You're perfect." Daddy murmured before reaching back into Kurt's ass with his fingers and catching the second vibrator in the curve of his knuckles. He pressed it firmly against Kurt's prostate, using the other hand to jerk him off until Kurt produced white strands from his willy for the second time in thirty minutes.

Daddy quickly turned off the vibrators and carefully extracted them from Kurt's body as the boy fought to catch his breath. His chest quickly rose and fell and his face was red a slick with tears and drool. Daddy grabbed a few baby wipes to clean him up and gave his back a once over to wipe away the sweat. Finally he cleaned up every trace of come from Kurt's body and diapered him delicately, knowing the poor baby was probably torturously oversensitive by then. Daddy picked out some pajamas and pulled Kurt up into a sitting position. He immediately went limp in his arms, but Daddy supported his head, pressing a kiss to his temple as he dressed him.

"You were perfect." Daddy whispered. "Did you have fun?"

Kurt gave him an exhausted smile and nodded, grabbing onto Daddy's shirt.

"You did? Would you want to feel that way again?" Daddy asked, rubbing his back.

Kurt nodded again and Daddy picked him up to carry him to the nursery for nap. Kurt didn't even care that it wasn't naptime or that he hadn't even had lunch yet. He felt like he'd run a marathon. He shut his eyes and rested his head against Daddy's shoulder. He felt Daddy lower him into the crib, felt the cool sheets against his warm skin and sighed.

 


	21. Chapter 21

The next time Kurt went over to Trent's apartment for a play date, Daddy scooped him up beforehand and set him on the changing table. Kurt looked up at him in confusion. "I didn't make peepees, Daddy." He promised him. He had just received a change less than twenty minutes ago and even if he wanted to, he didn't think he could go again so soon. Yet here he was, staring up at the decals on the ceiling of his nursery as Daddy unfastened his diaper and lifted his legs up in the air.

"I know, sweetheart. We're just going to play a secret game while you're over at Trent's place." Daddy replied, rubbing his bottom with a gentle hand. "Remember how much fun you had with Daddy's toys the other day?"

Kurt nodded, the memory sending a tingle through his whole body. His face heated up slightly and wondered if Daddy was going to make him feel that way again.

"Daddy bought other toys." He said, winking like it confidential information. "And we're going to play a game with them."

"What kind of game?" He asked curiously, cocking his head to the side.

"A secret game that nobody except you and I can know about. If anybody else finds out, it won't be our secret anymore, okay?"

"Not even Trent?" Kurt asked.

"Not even Trent. And if you can keep it a secret the whole time, Daddy will give you a prize."

Oh…a  _prize._ Well when Daddy said that, Kurt stopped his questions, having all the information he needed. He squirmed excitedly, trying to imagine what the prize could possibly be. Maybe it was going to be the next addition for his Bratz house or a box of cookies or maybe another friend for his kitty. He couldn't wait.

A slick finger probing his backside brought him back into reality. He wiggled, letting out a short whine as the digit entered him and twisted. Daddy brought a hand up to his thigh and rubbed in an effort to relax his tensing muscles. "Just stay still, baby. Everything will be fine." He cooed.

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to loosen his muscles as Daddy stuck a second finger up his bottom. Almost as soon as he put it up there, both fingers came out and were instantly replaced with a hard, slippery, object. Once it was all the way in, Kurt clenched around it and whined. "What is it?"

"A new toy." Daddy smiled as he taped his diaper back up around his waist and helped him into his clothes. Daddy then took something off of the dresser and stuck it in his pocket. "You ready to go?"

Kurt nodded and took his hand while they crossed the hall to Trent's apartment. The boy sat on the carpet waiting for him, his toys already taking up a majority of the living room floor. Kurt beamed and hurried over, taking a seat across from him.

"Where's Sebastian?" Kurt asked as he started combing a Barbie's hair.

Trent giggled mischievously. "He's still napping in the nursery." He looked around and leaned forward. "He went into subspace this morning."

Kurt's eyes widened in amazement. Subspace was the nirvana. Sure Kurt had no problem maintaining the mindset of a toddler, but even for a fully committed baby, complete subspace was hard to achieve. "Sebastian? But how? There's no way he would willingly go…"

Trent shrugged. "Papa told me that they still don't know what his trigger is. He just woke up like that."

Kurt gaped. "Can we see him?"

"Daddy will probably bring him out once he wakes up from his nap."

Kurt nodded and brushed a little harder at his doll's hair, feeling a bit jealous that Sebastian had been able to reach subspace. He had been with Daddy for months now and it had only occurred once. What made Bassy so much better at it? He didn't even want to be a baby. In the kitchen, Uncle Jeff and Uncle Nick were whispering excitedly about something and Kurt craned his neck, wondering what was going on. Uncle Nick had the happiest expression that Kurt had ever seen on him and even Uncle Jeff, who kept his smiles short and sweet, was grinning from ear to ear. Had they won the lottery? Or found buried treasure?

After twenty minutes or so, Daddy called them into the kitchen for snack time and Kurt clambered onto one of the booster seats eagerly. Uncle Nick may have been a bit of a health nut, but he and Jeff always made the yummiest snacks, not that he'd ever tell Daddy that. Today was something called ants on a log, which made Kurt make a face at first, but then when he saw that it was just celery and peanut butter with raisins, he laughed and ate five.

Halfway through their snack, the sound of whining traveled down from the hallway and both Nick and Jeff jumped up at the same time. "I'll get him." Nick said, and Jeff sat back down again, looking somewhat disappointed. Nick grinned and ruffled his hair before rushing down the hall.

Five minutes later, he returned with a sleepy Sebastian in his arms. The boy sucked lazily on his pacifier and hugged Froggy tightly, his arms linked around Nick's neck.

"Somebody had a very wet diaper, yes he did." Nick crooned as he set Sebastian in one of the highchairs and buckled him in. Sebastian reached out to him and Nick took his hands, kissing the palms. "Daddy's just going to make you something to eat, okay darling?" He cooed in a baby voice. He grabbed a spoon and opened up a chocolate pudding while Jeff filled a bottle with milk. Kurt watched in fascination as the two daddies proceeded to dote on the boy, cooing and kissing as though they'd never seen a baby in their entire life. Nick smiled and spooned pudding into his mouth, chuckling when some got on his face or his bib. Jeff draped himself over the back, keeping Sebastian entertained with silly faces.

"This is weird." Kurt whispered to Trent as Sebastian giggled, eating pudding off of his fingers.

"Daddy and Papa always get like this when Bassy spaces. They go crazy and spoil him. It's totally not fair." Trent huffed. "Why does he get to have pudding?"

"Hush, Trent. Finish your snack." Jeff told him as he wiped Sebastian's face and hands with a washcloth.

"Daddy." Sebastian reached out to Nick, who practically glowed.

"What is it baby? Does someone want to play with Daddy? I think he does." Nick cooed, picking him up out of the highchair and taking him to the living room. Trent and Kurt watched jealously from the table as they finished their snacks, washed their hands, and returned to their toys where Nick and Sebastian were now building with the oversized Mega Blocks.

Usually, Sebastian's creations were works of art. Large, complex structures with furniture and moving parts and all sorts of cool features, but now he sat in Nick's lap struggling to make even the most basic square. Nevertheless, Nick clapped and cooed and squeezed him, making him giggle and clap his own hands.

Kurt's observing was suddenly interrupted by a very strange sensation coming from deep inside. He looked down in surprised and realized that with all of the Bassy excitement, he had completely forgotten about the thing Daddy had put in him and it was now starting to vibrate. The good feelings that came around during his and Daddy's special playtime began to wash through his body again and he blushed at the feeling of his willy pressing up against his diaper. He turned towards the kitchen, wondering if Daddy was aware of what was happening and found him standing in the doorway, smirking in a way that Kurt had never seen before. He got to his knees and twitched as the vibrations rubbed his insides. Daddy winked at him and flashed him the item he'd put in his pocket. Kurt's eyes widened. Was that little black thing in Daddy's hand causing this? But why?

"Kurt?"

Kurt looked back at Trent, who watched him strangely. "You okay?"

"Fine." He nodded, his voice cracking a little. "Where were we?"

"Brittany and Santana were going to mall with Daddy." Trent said, holding up one of the brunet Bratz dolls. Kurt nodded and tried to focus on the story, making the Bratz doll with the curly black hair kiss the Bratz baby. At that time, the vibrations in his bottom increased, making Kurt involuntarily push his butt up into the air as the powerful sensation overtook him. Trent stopped what he was doing to stare in confusion as Kurt whined and uncontrollably rubbed his crotch against the floor, his face turning red.

Behind him, he heard Daddy choke back a laugh and almost immediately after the vibrations lessened a bit. Kurt panted, blood rushing to his cheeks as everyone stared at him, even Nick and Sebastian.

"Are…you okay?" Trent asked him.

Kurt swallowed and nodded. "I'm fine. Let's just keep going."

For a while Kurt managed to maintain composure, even when Daddy intensified the vibrations, making him squirm and sweat before taking pity on him and turning them back down. For a while even Sebastian joined them, but unable to keep up with the story line, Trent soon got frustrated so Nick took him over to the couch for a story.

"Daddy." Sebastian gurgled around his pacifier, his eyes bright.

"Did you like the book, Bassy boo?" Nick smiled.

The younger boy laughed and smiled, nodding. He got up and toddled back over to Trent and Kurt, watching for a moment before sitting down and grabbing one of the dolls.

"Sebastian! Stop!" Trent whined. "You're messing everything up!" He took the doll back and reposed it, pushing Sebastian's hand away when he tried to reach for it again.

That of course sent Sebastian into a round of tears that had both dads running into the living room. Jeff got there first and scooped Sebastian into his arms, bouncing him a little. "Poor baby. The big boys don't want you playing with them, huh? That's okay. We'll have lots of fun on our own." Jeff crooned, rubbing his back. He reached down to pat his diapers and stopped, grabbing a handful of cushioning. "First, let's get you a diapey change. How's that sound, Bassy-boo?"

"I'll go make him a bottle." Nick volunteered, hurrying to the kitchen.

"I'm going to get the furniture out of my room. I'll be right back." Trent told Kurt. He got up and scurried out, leaving Kurt alone with Daddy for the first time since they arrived. Kurt was expecting Daddy to do something, but the buzzing still came as a surprise when Daddy turned the toy up to what felt like the highest setting. Kurt instantly doubled over, whimpering as his willy strained against its soft prison. Sparks of pleasure shot through him, making his body jerk and twist like some sort of seizure. He whimpered, sweat forming on his brow as he looked up at Daddy pleadingly.

"Come here, darling." Daddy smiled, patting his lap. Kurt crawled over to him as fast as he could and was picked up, only to be placed on Daddy's leg with his crotch pressing right into the man's thigh. He couldn't stop himself. The pressure felt so good that Kurt immediately began to grind his groin down into Daddy's muscular leg. He was rewarded with an even more pleasurable feeling that had him speeding up. Small whimpers escaped his mouth and his face burned and the fear that Trent or somebody else would walk in at any minute on this scene. He felt Daddy's hand on his backside, feeling for the base of the vibrator and once he found it, he pushed it in further, right into his prostate. Kurt let out a cry and began to hump Daddy's leg in earnest, bouncing eagerly and letting out short moans until he exploded into the front of his diaper with a final cry. As he came down from the high, Kurt gave a few more lazy rubs but was spent for the most part. He slumped against Daddy, resting his head on the man's broad shoulder. He felt the vibrations die out completely and then Daddy stroked his hair.

"What did you think of your prize?" He whispered.

Kurt hated to say it, but it was better than a Bratz doll any day.

 


End file.
